Citas a ciegas
by hana-kitzu
Summary: Cansado de las burlas de Francis, Arthur decide hacer algo que nunca se creyó capaz ¡Inscribirse en un club de citas! . Alfred de alguna forma se entera y decide 'salvar' a su amigo de tan mala elección. Universo Alterno. USxUK
1. Chapter 1

Holas. Este es mi primer intento de fic de hetalia. Es shonen-ai y todos sus derechos reservados. Ojalá les guste.

**Citas a ciegas.**

Suspiro mientras observaba al joven marcharse rápidamente. Aun recordaba la expresión de miedo en su rostro antes de disculparse y emprender la retirada. Porque eso era lo que había hecho. Huir de el como si fuera la cosa más peligrosa del mundo. Y definitivamente no entendía el motivo de aquella acción.

Miró las tazas de té a medio tomar, apenas habían conversado una media hora antes de que huyera como si de un demonio se tratara. Aquel joven le había parecido amigable y realmente se había sentido cómodo a su lado, el otro parecía sentirse de la misma forma, entonces ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué de pronto el pobre tipo se encontraba huyendo con la expresión de que su vida dependía de ello? Simplemente no lo entendía.

Tomó su taza y comenzó a beber tranquilamente, lo que menos debía hacer ahora era marcharse del lugar, o sino parecería que le hubiesen rechazado y eso era algo que nunca iba a aceptar.

Aun no entendía el porqué se encontraba en este lugar, o por qué había decidido juntarse con ese extraño para conversar. Nunca se había interesado en esas cosas, no se sentía lo suficientemente desesperado como para querer encontrar a alguien a través de estos métodos.

Suspiró con resignación, desconociéndose por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de día. Bebió un poco más de su té para luego dedicarse a comer un poco de pastel, observó por la ventana a la gente pasar. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, todo esto había comenzado por capricho y por culpa de Francis al burlarse de el.

- Nunca encontrarás a alguien si sigues así.

Le había dicho el muy bastardo con su típica sonrisa de idiota en su rostro. Aquella frase y todas las demás, como: 'El sin amigos' o 'Cómprate una isla y de seguro serás más feliz' eran parte de una rutina que vivía diariamente y de algún modo podía aguantar. Mas, aquella última frase había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. Completamente humillado se había retirado de la sala, claro primero dándole su merecido al imbécil que decía llamarse su amigo. Todo el día se encerró en su cuarto, mirando el techo, leyendo o hablando con sus amigos mágicos. Las horas pasaron lentas, pero tranquilas, en algún momento le dio por meterse al Pc y en medio de búsqueda y búsqueda, lo encontró.

Era un anuncio de citas a ciegas en donde las posibilidades de encontrar a la media naranja eran de un 100%. Se metió a la página de pura curiosidad. Luego de unas cuantos minutos de lectura, no pudo evitar sentir que el programa o método de encontrar a la persona ideal era completamente interesante. Observó por un momento el botón para inscribirse y con un simple 'Que más da' al aire se inscribió. No creía que fuera tan problemático, además nadie debía saber en lo que se había inscrito, mucho menos el idiota de Francis.

Al paso de algunos días recibió a través de su celular su primera cita, lo pensó un momento, pero con una idea positiva decidió aceptar. Quizás sería divertido y les demostraría a todos de que **si **era sociable y de que **no** se quedaría solo en lo que se refería amorosamente.

Y ahora aquí estaba, sintiendo el sabor del primer rechazo.

- ¡Hey!

El saludo lo sacó de sus pensamientos junto con una mano en su hombro, rápidamente se giro para ver a la persona en cuestión. Para su sorpresa Alfred se encontraba a su lado, sonriéndole de aquella forma tan característica de su persona, dándole millones y millones de sensaciones molestas ¿Por qué diablos era tan alegre? ¿Y qué demonios hacía en un lugar como este?

- ¿Qué quieres? – Habló de mala gana, no podía evitar sentirse molesto luego de todo el show de antes. Alfred pareció no importarle el semblante de su amigo, acostumbrado a todos ellos luego de sus años de convivencia. Se sentó en donde alguna vez un sujeto desconocido había estado ahí, ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

Sin más Alfred señaló hacía una dirección, la cual siguió encontrándose con un Mc'donalds en medio de una esquina. Volvió a suspirar.

- Me gustan las hamburguesas de ese local.

- Vas a engordar si sigues comiendo de esa basura.

- ¡Que no es basura!

Alfred hizo un puchero al sentir insultada su comida, provocando con ello que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en los labios del otro, olvidando por algunos segundos la mala experiencia.

- ¿Qué te trae a ti por aquí Arthur, no eres de andar saliendo.

La sonrisa murió luego de aquello y giró su cabeza de mala gana.

- Sólo vine a pasear un rato, tantos papeles me tiene algo estresado.

- Que mal mentiroso eres. – Susurró el otro.

- ¿Qué? – Arthur no había entendido muy bien lo que Alfred le había dicho.

- Que por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta. Si viniste a pasear entonces podríamos divertirnos juntos.

Arthur le observó, reflejando su sorpresa. Alfred simplemente aumento la sonrisa tratando con ello de expresarle lo genial que seria.

- No… Tal vez para otra ocasión, en estos momentos me siento algo cansado.

Alfred se mostró desilusionado ante aquella respuesta, pero siguió sonriendo.

- Entonces para a próxima.

Arthur sonrió en respuesta y sin más palabras se despidió del joven. Ahora lo que más necesitaba era dormir un poco y contarles su penosa primera cita a sus pequeños amigos.

Alfred lo observó marcharse, cuando ya no pudo divisarlo suspiró para luego retirarse del lugar. Cruzo la calle hasta el Mc'Donalds en donde pidió un combo simple. Se sentó tranquilamente y comenzó a devorar la hamburguesa.

Se sentía confundido, los sentimientos de culpa y tranquilidad se mezclaban en su interior constantemente. Pero es que al ver sin querer aquel mensaje en el celular de Arthur sobre una cita con un completo desconocido le había dejado en shock. Sabía que se peleaban siempre, que Francis lo molestaba de varias formas ¿Pero citas a ciegas? Diablos, era como si Arthur estuviera desesperado por encontrar a cualquier idiota sólo para dejar a Francis con la boca cerrada. Estaba seguro que sólo era por eso que se había metido a aquel extraño círculo de citas y no permitiría que su amigo se metiera con cualquiera (Se había leído toda la página esa y definitivamente no le agrado nada del asunto)

Se levantó para pedir otro combo, y nuevamente comenzó a devorarlo. Aun recordaba la cara de ese idiota cuando lo pillo en el baño y lo atormento con cosas muy malas del que era su cita. Casi le estaba gritando que Arthur era un psicópata buscando a su próxima víctima. Nunca se imaginó ser tan buen actor ya que el pobre hombre se fue sin dar escusas. Con una sonrisa vio a ese idiota marchar, lo que lo sorprendió fue ver el rostro de Arthur, aquella expresión confusa y algo dolida no le gusto.

"Pero es que Arthur no se merece a un cualquiera, menos a ese imbécil cobarde"

Pensó ya con su tercera hamburguesa en la boca. Arthur no se merecía a cualquiera, Arthur simplemente no era para cualquiera. Dejó la hamburguesa luego de aquellos pensamientos.

Entonces ¿Quién se merecía a Arthur?

"Soy un jodido egoísta…" Dejó su hamburguesa a medio comer, pero la decisión en sus ojos era clara "Pero nadie lo alejará de mi lado, menos unos desconocidos"

Ya con todo más claro, sólo necesitaba descubrir cuando serían las próximas citas de Arthur, sabía que abrían más, sabía todo de aquella estúpida página y su modo de trabajar, aunque igual rezaba que Arthur se arrepintiera de seguir con el juego luego de esta experiencia. Una pequeña gotita se formó en su frente, conocía demasiado bien a Arthur como para pensar que este se rendiría a la primera.

Pero ahora, el problema era otro. Arthur nunca le dejaba ver su celular ¿Cómo diablos sabría de las otras citas? Lo pensó por algunos minutos y luego la respuesta llegó a su cabeza sacándole una gran sonrisa. Estaba seguro que Kiku lo ayudaría en su gran y heroica misión.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días antes de que Arthur recibiera un nuevo mensaje con la fecha de la que sería su próxima cita. Observó la pantalla por algunos minutos pensando en si iría o no a aquello.

- ¿Qué haces?

Para variar Alfred lo sacó de sus pensamientos, asustado guardó el celular en su pantalón, los ojos azules no dejaron de observar aquel pequeño aparato con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Nada.

- Ya.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Alfred lo miró por unos momentos y luego ensanchó la sonrisa.

- Vine a cobrarte lo del fin de semana. – Arthur lo miró sin entender - ¡Salir! ¡¡Me prometiste salir!!

- ¡No grites idiota! – Las mejillas de Arthur estaban completamente rojas, sentía las miradas curiosas de todos luego de escuchar las palabras tan entusiastas de Alfred, aunque aquello sólo aumentó su vergüenza.

- ¿Eh? Así que una cita. – La voz de Francis no se hizo esperar luego de aquello, acercándose a los jóvenes de forma burlona. - ¿Tan desesperado estas que ahora quieres salir con Alfred?

Arthur no respondió, se levantó de golpe y con el mismo impulso dirigió un puño hacia el rostro de Francis.

- Claro que tendré una cita imbécil – Exclamó con notoria furia, mas de algún modo Alfred sabía que aquella cita no sería con él, menos al percatarse de cómo el rubio sacaba su celular y comenzaba a escribir en el, para luego salir del salón.

Miro de mala gana a Francis, quien seguía en el suelo quejándose de dolor.

- Idiota…

Susurró con molestia. Pero bueno, debía prepararse para 'salvar' al pobre de Arthur de ese segundo desconocido malvado. Abrió su celular, encontrándose con dos nuevos mensajes, uno con la información de la próxima cita y otro con la respuesta de Arthur. Alfred alabó a Kiku, simplemente era un genio.

* * *

Arthur miró el reloj por quinta vez, aun esperando a que su famosa cita se hiciera presente.

- 45 minutos y nada. – Susurró de mala gana. La cita era en un edificio ubicado en pleno centro de la ciudad. Aquel lugar era un hotel, mall, restaurant, salón de té y demás, pero de la más alta calidad. En lo personal siempre le había llamado la atención aquel lugar (Sobre todo al escuchar que vendían un té de primera calidad) mas nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo y mucho menos entrar.

De por si el edificio era uno de los tantos auspiciadores del famoso club de citas en el que se había metido. De por si Arthur lo encontraba un tanto sospechoso, ni siquiera le decían el nombre de la persona con la que se juntaría, a esa empresa le encantaba que todo fuera una sorpresa.

"Pero cómo diablos esperan que sepamos quien es quien si no dicen nada"

Maldijo un poco más y volvió a ver la hora, decidido a marcharse del lugar al acabar su té (El cual había pedido algunos minutos después de sentarse en el lugar indicado por el mensaje de su teléfono)

Otros 45 minutos pasaron hasta que Arthur decidió marcharse del lugar, sintió como su celular vibraba y sin más lo sacó para ver de qué se trataba. Era un mensaje de texto del famoso club de citas el cual le decía que su pareja debido a causas mayores no iba a poder presentarse a la reunión. Luego de leer el mensaje cerró el celular con fuerza y de la misma forma lo puso en su pantalón.

"Genial, primero salen huyendo y ahora me dejan plantado"

Arthur no podía sentirse más que humillado, ya era la segunda vez que pasaba algo con sus supuestas medias naranjas. Salió del lugar maldiciendo, tan concentrado estaba en ello que no se percató de su alrededor y antes de poder hacer algo ya se encontraba en el suelo producto de un choque.

- ¿Estás bien?

Estuvo a punto de insultar al sujeto cuando el tono de voz de aquel desconocido se le hizo familiar, rápidamente giró en dirección a la voz y lo encontró. Alfred lo miraba con expresión preocupada mientras le ofrecía una mano para levantarlo, de algún modo la molestia ceso.

- Disculpa.

- No hay problema. – Dijo suavemente, ensanchando con ello la sonrisa de Alfred, quien sólo se limito a dejar una mano en la cabeza del inglés.

- Eres tan pequeño que no pude verte.

Si Arthur pensó que su molestia había disminuido, pues estaba muy equivocado. Sus mejillas enrojecieron luego de aquel comentario, pero ante toda la furia que sentía en estos momentos. Alfred sintió un escalofrío en su espalda antes de que Arthur sacara su mano con un golpe.

- Idiota.

Sin más dio media vuelta y emprendió camino. Alfred lo siguió rápidamente, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Así fue por lo menos media hora de caminata, en donde Arthur se paseaba por cualquier lado y Alfred lo seguía con su sonrisa. Sin más se detuvo de golpe y encaró a su amigo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Qué quieres tú?

La preguntó desconcertó por algunos momentos a Arthur.

- Que te importa. – Respondió de mala gana y un poco sonrojado. Maldijo a Alfred, siempre lo hacía sonrojar. El otro ignorando aquellos pensamientos se acercó un poco más.

- Conozco un buen lugar cerca de aquí ¿Qué te parece si vamos?

- ¿Eh?

- ¡¡¡Será divertido!!!

Sin esperar respuesta Alfred tomó la mano de Arthur, haciendo que las mejillas del otro se pusieran aun mas rojas de lo normal. Con rapidez Alfred lo llevó hasta el mismo edificio en el que Arthur alguna vez estuvo esperando una cita. Al ver el lugar sólo provocó que varias venitas aparecieran en la frente de Arthur.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mi?

- ¿Por qué?

Arthur se cayó, era obvio que Alfred no tenía idea del por qué se encontraba ahí en primer lugar. Sin mas ambos entraron al local. Alfred lo llevó hasta el último piso y para su sorpresa todo un nuevo ambiente lo recibió. Podía escucha los disparos, las risas, podía ver a esas personas con trajes extraños y listos para dispararse en cualquier momento. Era un lugar en donde se podía disparar libremente, casi como en una guerra, con la diferencia de que las balas era de pinturas. Notó los distintos tipos de ambientes, en uno parecía una jungla, otro estaba lleno de murallas, había un intento de casa en el que algunas personas se escondían y luego disparaban a los que pasaban. No evitó emocionarse y rápidamente se giró para ver a Alfred.

- ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Arthur olvidando por completo el fracaso de antes, asintió con entusiasmo. Sin más Alfred se dirigió hasta una caja y así pedir lo necesario.

Ya ambos cambiados, con pistola en mano y algunas municiones de repuesto se dedicaron a escoger el ambiente. Alfred ganó el piedra-papel-tijeras y sin más condujo a Arthur hasta la jungla.

- Bien, primero nos damos 15 segundos y luego empezamos con la acción. – Arthur simplemente no podía evitar sonar entusiasmado, después de todo lo estaba.

- Muy bien, pero ten cuidado. – Alfred de pronto hizo su típica pose cuando quería lucirse por algo. – ¡¡Los héroes somos expertos en armas!!

- Que héroe ni que nada.

- Entonces qué te parece una apuesta. –Arthur lo miró interesado.

- Haber.

- Pues… si yo ganó, me invitas a comer hamburguesas por una semana. Pero si tu ganas. –Alfred tembló por unos momentos. – Dejaré que me prepares el almuerzo por una semana.

- ¿Acaso comer mi comida es tan horrible? – El otro sólo comenzó a reír ante el comentario.

- Tu lo dijiste no yo.

- ¡¡Pues acepto idiota!! En esa semana te darás cuenta de lo maravillosa que es.

- ¡Jah! En esa semana amarás las hamburguesas.

Se dieron la mano cerrando el trato y sin mas ambos dieron media vuelta y se adentraron entre los árboles.

Arthur rápidamente se ocultó en un árbol, los quince segundos ya habían pasado y ahora el ruido de los otros disparos junto con las risas se escuchaban por todo su alrededor. Intentando afinar sus sentidos miró a su alrededor. Nada.

"Maldita sea"

Se agachó y luego se acomodó el casco, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era ser descubierto por su color de cabello. Se tensó al escuchar movimientos de arbustos, giró hacia la dirección apuntando con su arma, mas no pudo hacer nada cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en la espalda y luego la carcajada de Alfred ¿Cómo diablos había hecho eso?

Se movió con rapidez y sin más disparó, ensanchó su sonrisa al escuchar una maldición por parte de su amigo. Notó como una niña salió por donde había escuchado el movimiento minutos antes. Tomó aire y sin más se lanzó hacía una dirección.

El encuentro había terminado y Alfred con una gran sonrisa expresaba lo bien que se sentía por su victoria.

- Estaré ansioso por mi hamburguesa de mañana.

Exclamó con felicidad mientras se iban alejando del edificio. Arthur lo miraba con notorio enfado. Y es que Alfred había ganado por tan poco, definitivamente culpaba el primer disparo que Alfred le había acertado. Pero bueno, cumpliría con su palabra.

Suspiró derrotado, realmente le había gustado la idea de prepararle el almuerzo a Alfred. Sintió enrojecer luego de ese pensamiento.

- Y tú también comerás conmigo ¿De acuerdo? – Como siempre Alfred se encontraba ajeno a los pensamientos de Arthur.

- Como si quisiera de esa basura.

- ¡¿Eh!? Pero no puedo comer solo. ¡Tienes que acompañarme! – Hizo algunos pucheros enfatizando con ello lo poco que le había gustado aquel comentario. Arthur no evitó sonreír, le agradaban algunas expresiones de Alfred, las encontraba tan adorables e inocentes.

- Lo pensaré… pero no esperes que compre una hamburguesa.

- Ya veremos.

Alfred ensanchó su sonrisa, pero no pudo seguir viéndolo cuando sintió su celular vibrar. Lo abrió y para su sorpresa la fecha de una nueva cita se le hacía presente, lo miró por unos momentos, preguntándose si en confirmar aquella nueva cita.

- ¿Qué es Arthur? – Alfred comenzó a acercarse producto de la curiosidad.

- Nada. – Rápidamente cerró el celular hasta colocarlo en su pantalón, Alfred hizo un puchero por las acciones del rubio.

- ¿Vamos a comer?

- Creo que ya paso… es algo tarde y mañana hay clases.

- Supongo que tienes razón. –Suspiró derrotado y luego tomó un brazo de Arthur – Pero al menos te dejaré en tu cuarto.

- N…no tienes por qué hacerlo.

- Los héroes siempre acompañamos hasta el final a sus damiselas.

- ¡Idiota!

Alfred comenzó a reír al ver las mejillas rojas de Arthur, pero se sorprendió cuando el otro no se apartó de su lado. Su sonrisa burlona se transformó en una más suave.

- Yo no soy una damisela.

- Cierto… -Susurró bajo, mas Arthur podía escucharlo por la cercanía. – Las damiselas no poseen lo que tú tienes entre las piernas.

El rostro de Arthur no pudo estar más rojo por la vergüenza, de un manotazo se apartó de Alfred para luego apurar el paso. Alfred sonrió al verlo, también apuró el paso para poder alcanzar a su amigo. La espalda de Arthur se veía pequeña en comparación a la suya, a veces Alfred pensaba que con cualquier golpe muy brusco Arthur se rompería en mil pedazos. Pensar en esas cosas no le causaban los mejores de los sentimientos y a la vez sabía que eran unos pensamientos estúpidos ya que el inglés lo que menos podía ser era ser débil. Mas, de alguna forma la idea de protegerlo, abrazarlo y tenerlo siempre a su lado no se iban.

Notó cuando Arthur sacó el celular y leía el mensaje, también había sentido su celular vibrar, así que era más que obvio de lo que se trataba. Recordó el destino del que pudo haber sido la segunda cita de su amigo.

Gracias a Kiku había podido encontrar el nombre de aquella persona. De algún modo su amigo había conseguido meterse en la base de datos de aquella empresa (Por lo que ahora Alfred le debía muchos mangas y mechas a su oriental amigo, pero por salvar a Arthur no importaba lo que pudiera perder, menos si se trataba de dinero)

Trató de pensar en un plan para alejar al bastardo de Arthur. Kiku de alguna forma le advirtió que no se metiera en ese tipo de cosas, pero que igual estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en caso de cualquier cosa, lo que menos deseaba el joven es que le pasara algo a Alfred.

Alfred si saber que hacer le pidió ayuda. El joven si más se dedicó a investigar más del hombre, descubriendo que trabajaba en una empresa de informática. Alfred sonrió con esa nueva información. No había nada más fácil que amenazar a un informático.

Ahora sería uno menos en la lista.

Inicio – 29 - 11 - 09

Término – 02 – 12 - 09

Cualquier cosa me avisan. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada disculpen la demora... Simplemente no hay excusas. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ojalá les guste este capítulo. Prometo esforzarme para el que sigue, el cual creo que será el último.

Gracias por leer.

**Citas a ciegas.**

Alfred aun podía escuchar el grito de histeria del informático luego de que un "extraño" y "misterioso" virus afectara su base de datos y comenzara a eliminar toda información dentro de esta. ¿Pena? El fue el culpable por meterse con Arthur, así que no tenía absolutamente nada que lamentar. Y bueno, comprar tres tomos del manga favorito de Kiku como pago definitivamente valían la pena para Alfred.

Se encontraba comiendo una hamburguesa mientras revisaba nuevamente el nuevo mensaje que le había llegado al celular de Arthur del cual, gracias a Kiku, él podía leer desde su propio celular. El texto indicaba la nueva fecha en la que sería la siguiente cita de su amigo.

Observó con molestia la pantalla mientras daba una nueva mordida, terminando así con su hamburguesa. Cerró la pantalla para luego volver a abrirla y marcar un número de teléfono, esperó a que la otra persona contestara.

- ¿Aló? – El tono confuso de su amigo le hiso sonreír, por muy cruel que sonara Alfred podía jurar que su amigo no recibía muchas llamadas.

- ¡¡Arthur!! ¿Cómo estás? – Exclamó con todo el entusiasmo posible. Escuchó una maldición por parte de su amigo. Enganchó la sonrisa por ello.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres?

- ¡Hey! ¿Acaso no recuerdas nuestro compromiso? Ya son las dos y aun no te has presentado en el McDonald's.

- ¿Eh? – Arthur no comprendía aquello.

- La apuesta Arthur ¡Se supone que me tienes que invitar a comer!

- … mierda… - Luego de aquello para Alfred solo fueron palabras inentendibles, maldiciones, ruidos raros, maldiciones, golpes y mas maldiciones – ¿El McDonald's de siempre verdad?

- Sipis.

- Voy para allá.

Y sin más la llamada se cortó. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Arthur entrara al local, buscara por los alrededores hasta encontrarse con Alfred y luego dirigirse hacia el joven tranquilamente. Su rostro molesto era el mismo de siempre, Alfred podía jurar que aquello se debía por haber perdido en el juego de la semana anterior, más no lo iba a molestar, en estos momentos su intención era otra.

- ¿Qué tal Arthur?

- Sólo pide algo para terminar con esto rápido.

- ¿Eh?

Arthur miró por la ventana ignorando la insistente mirada de su amigo.

- Quiero regresar a mi cuarto, así que pide algo rápido.

- ¿No comerás conmigo?

Alfred parecía desilusionado y el otro sólo sonrió en respuesta.

- Como si fuera a comer algo de esa cosa.

- No son cosas ¡Y te he visto comerlas!

- ¿Q… qué?

Ahora el inglés estaba todo rojo por la vergüenza ¿Cuándo se había dejado ver comiendo hamburguesa? No es que las odiara del todo, pero por Alfred y sabiendo su carácter estaba seguro que no lo dejaría tranquilo ante sus gustos, mucho menos si el pasaba alegándole por ese tipo de comida.

- Ya sabes de lo que hablo, ahora pide una para ti también y comamos juntos.

La sonrisa que Alfred le dedicó a Arthur hizo que las mejillas continuaran rojas, mas ahora era por un motivo diferente. Arthur giró el rostro en un vano intento por ocultar su vergüenza, mas luego suspiro y exclamando un "idiota" fue para pedir las hamburguesas.

Ya ambos con los estómagos llenos se encontraban saliendo del local, Alfred llevó su mano hasta el hombro del inglés, este no evitó detenerse mientras dirigía su mirada con una expresión confusa a su amigo. Alfred ensanchó su sonrisa.

- ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

- ¿Y a dónde sería? – Arthur no evitó levantar las cejas.

- ¡Da igual! Sólo vayamos a dar una vuelta.

Antes de que Arthur contestara otra voz le detuvo.

- Pero si son mis queridos… - Francis apareció de la nada y se acercó hasta Arthur.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres? – Arthur fulminó con la mirada a Francis, mas este lo ignoró como siempre, continuando con su sonrisa.

- Nada… solo me llamaba la atención lo que responderías ahora.

- ¿Eh? – Arthur no entendió el comentario y Alfred no tenía nada interesante que contar, mas no le agradaba ver al francés tan cerca de su amigo.

- Me sorprende el modo de Alfred por invitarte a salir mi querido Arthur. – Alfred no evitó sonrojarse ante el comentario, mas antes de poder responder vio como Arthur golpeaba al francés con fuerza.

- ¡Idiota! – Arthur volteó a ver a Alfred, el americano se estremeció ante la rabia que expresaban ese rostro. - ¡Tú también eres un idiota!

Y sin más salió corriendo, siendo rápidamente perseguido por Alfred.

- ¡Arthur!

Gritó mientras perseguía al inglés, luego de algunos minutos de persecución y con mucho esfuerzo pudo alcanzar al inglés, mas no dijo nada cuando noto la tristeza reflejada en aquellos ojos.

- No sea amable conmigo Alfred. – Susurró el inglés con tristeza. – No hagas aquello si sabes que me lastimas.

- Pero yo… - Arthur le miró atentamente deteniendo cualquier palabra por parte de Alfred.

- Ya sabes lo que pienso… no quiero tu compasión. – Arthur habló con un tono tranquilo.

- No es compasión por lo que seguimos juntos Arthur.

- ¡¿Entonces qué diablos es?! – El modo en que Arthur lo miraba ponía muy nervioso a Alfred. Confuso, nervioso y ahora preocupado ante el cambio tan repentino de ambiente no pudo responderle a su amigo.

Arthur esperó a que el otro hablara, mas al no recibir respuesta sonrió con amargura.

- Idiota egoísta. – Dando media vuelta se fue alejando, esta vez Alfred no lo siguió. Se mantuvo en el mismo lugar por varios minutos más y luego levantó la cabeza observando la calle por la que el inglés se había marchado.

- Cobarde… - Se susurro con tristeza, sabiendo de antemano que aquello era su culpa.

Sus padres habían sido amigos desde que se conocieron en el liceo (instituto), de algún modo sus ideas y personalidades habían congeniado perfectamente por lo que no tardaron en formarse las parejas y al llevarse tan bien decidieron que serían vecinos en un buen barrio, así que se podría decir que prácticamente se habían conocido toda una vida.

Aunque aquello no significó que la vida fuera color de rosa para sus hijos, siempre habían sido tan diferentes, con gustos tan únicos. Las mayoría de las personas solía preguntar en el cómo se llevaban bien siendo tan diferentes y sorprenderse aún más al saber todos los años en el que habían compartido.

Como su familia se llevaba bien desde siempre y se visitaban muy a menudo, ellos tuvieron que aprender a adaptarse al otro. Se podría decir que eran como una familia. Extraña, pero como una familia al fin y al cabo.

Una de las pocas cosas en la que sus opiniones eran iguales se relacionaba con la lluvia. Siempre que peleaban, cuando vivían momentos desagradables o cualquier acontecimiento fuera de lo normal que tuviera relación con algo negativo, comenzaba a llover. La primera vez que pelearon fue en medio de la lluvia, el motivo no lo recuerdan, de seguro algo estúpido debido a que ambos eran pequeños. Lo que si tenían claro era encontrarse ambos completamente empapados y llorando como los pequeños que eran.

De por si siempre peleaban, pero cuando aquello sobrepasaba lo común el cielo siempre se nublaba y las pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer, para luego transformarse en una fuerte lluvia.

Ya entrada a la adolescencia y con aquel hecho tan curioso sintiéndose como lo más normal del mundo, nuevamente tuvieron un encuentro desagradable. Alfred nunca olvidaría aquel acontecimiento, ni mucho menos lo que causo todo aquello. Nunca lo olvidaría porque la culpa es demasiada como para poder hacerlo y Arthur es demasiado valioso para él, por mucho que intentara negarlo o contradecirse.

Arthur se le había confesado, su mejor amigo le había dicho los sentimientos que guardaba en su interior (De los cuales nunca había sido bueno para expresar, incluso tratándose de Alfred con quien hablaba) se había sonrojado, había tartamudeado y su pequeño cuerpo temblaba mientras lo hacía.

Pero no, el tuvo que rechazarle y negarse a aceptar aquellos sentimientos que con gusto estaba dispuesto a recibir y corresponder. Más tuvo miedo, miedo a que aquello no funcionara, miedo a perder a Arthur si algo no resultara bien, miedo ante la sociedad, ante lo que dirían sus padres. Odiaba admitirlo (y sobretodo recordarlo) pero aquellos pensamientos le hicieron empujar al ser que más ama en el mundo para luego rechazarlo con una expresión seria y decepcionada en su rostro.

- Imposible. – Fue lo único que respondió.

Arthur simplemente lo observó con el rostro sereno, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa vacía y sin más retirarse del lugar en el que se encontraban. El día lentamente comenzó a oscurecerse por las nubes y una fuerte tormenta que duraría varios días se formó.

Alfred no habló con Arthur en todo el fin de semana, sólo se limitó a ver la lluvia caer y preguntarse si aquellas gotas expresaban los sentimientos de su amigo en estos momentos, o en realidad era su tristeza la que se expresaba en esas pequeñas gotitas que caían con tanta fuerza.

El día en que se enfrentó a Arthur nuevamente fue en la escuela y no pudo sentirse aun más culpable ante el estado deplorable en el que se presentaba. Las ropas arrugadas, el rostro pálido y una expresión tan vacía le hicieron morderse el labio con fuerza para no decir nada. ¿Qué se suponía que eran ahora? ¿Qué debía decir en estos momentos? ¿Hacía bien en acercarse a Arthur como si nada pasara?

No se hablaron por días y la lluvia continuó cayendo con fuerza. A la semana siguiente Arthur no se presentó a la escuela, mas Alfred siempre lo observaba marcharse de la casa camino al establecimiento. Así continuó por varios días hasta que una noche los padres de Arthur se presentaron en la casa preguntando por el paradero de su hijo. Alfred no sabía que decir, simplemente no tenía idea de aquello y por lo mismo preocupó aún más a los padres de su amigo.

Arthur no era la única persona con la que Alfred se juntaba, de por si siempre había sido una persona sociable, por lo que cuando dejaron de hablarse, el simplemente se fue con sus demás amigos.

Pero para Arthur era completamente diferente, el era una persona reservada y de carácter un tanto fuerte. Así que ¿A dónde iría Arthur cuando Alfred no estaba a su lado? ¿Con quién acudiría en esos momentos de tristeza? Apenas se dio cuenta y ya estaba en la calle buscándolo con desesperación.

Algunas horas pasaron sin rastros de su amigo, de por si era algo que le preocupaba mas. Algunas veces escuchaba las sirenas de la ambulancia y no evitaba tener pensamientos de su amigo estando en una de ellas, sufriendo, muriendo por su culpa. Mas movía la cabeza rápidamente tratando de olvidarse de aquellos pensamientos para luego continuar con su búsqueda.

De pronto una idea llegó a su mente y sin dudarlo corrió hasta el lugar en donde todo había comenzado. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo apoyado en el árbol, con los ojos cerrados, de seguro escuchando la lluvia o quizás intentando eliminar sus sentimientos.

- Arthur… - Susurró suavemente cuando llegó a su lado. Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendido, mas aquello no le preocupó mucho a Alfred, más bien la palidez de esa piel y la expresión cansada en el más pequeño lo tenían algo perturbado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó de mala gana, girando la vista a otro lado.

- Tus padres están preocupados.

- Vete a la mierda.

- ¡Arthur!

El otro intentó retirarse del lugar, mas Alfred se lo impidió tomándolo de la muñeca.

- ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! – El de ojos verdes parecía cada vez más molesto, mas no se iba a dejar intimidar.

- Vamos a casa.

- ¡Suéltame!

- Arthur, te ves horrible.

- ¡¡Suéltame!! – Arthur se veía cada vez mas agitado mientras intentaba soltarse del fuerte agarre de Alfred.

- Necesitas descansar.

- ¡¡¡Que me sueltes!!!

Aquel grito retumbo por todo el lugar, Alfred no evitó aflojar su agarre lo suficiente para que Arthur se liberara. El de menor estatura respiraba de forma agitada mientras algunas lágrimas rebeldes aparecían.

- ¿No entiendes que me lastimas?

- Yo…

Alfred intentó acercarse nuevamente, mas Arthur se alejó.

- No quiero verte Alfred… no quiero ver a nadie. – Más lágrimas y Alfred sentía que se le partía el corazón.

- Lo siento.

- No es tu culpa… sólo… déjame solo.

- Sabes que no puedo, somos amigos.

- ¡Pero yo no te veo como uno!

- Arthur.

Alfred sentía como sus propias lágrimas estaban a punto de salir. Más se sorprendió cuando una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de su amigo. Una sonrisa triste y carente de cualquier emoción positiva.

- No te veo como un amigo Alfred.

- No importa… aun sigues siendo mi amigo.

- Lo siento…

- ¿No puedes intentarlo? ¿No puedes intentar seguir a mi lado, pero como amigos? – Su propio comentario le había sorprendido. Era un maldito egoísta, sabía cuánto sufría Arthur, sabía que era su culpa por no corresponderle, siendo que aquellos sentimientos son más que correspondidos de su parte. Pero simplemente no quería perder a Arthur, no quería alejarse de su lado.

- ¿No te molesta lo que siento? – Arthur miró fijamente a Alfred, tratando de buscar algo en esos ojos.

- Sabes que no… siempre seremos amigos, lo prometimos. – Sonrió de la mejor forma posible, ignorando todo el dolor que le causaba a Arthur al hacer eso, mas el otro continuo con su sonrisa resignada.

- Cierto… somos amigos.

- Ven, vamos a casa que tus padres ya están a punto de tener un ataque.

Arthur asintió y sin más comenzó a seguir a Alfred mojándose con la lluvia que no tenía intenciones de parar. El joven de lentes comenzó a hablar, casi como si nada malo hubiese ocurrido entre ellos, el otro simplemente escuchó y lloró en silencio, rogando por apaciguar estos sentimientos.

"Somos amigos… aun soy su amigo… sólo su amigo" Aquellos pensamientos lo lastimaban cada vez mas ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Arthur se despidió de Alfred con aquella sonrisa y entró a su casa. La conversación con sus padres fue larga y tediosa, mas aguantó como el hombre que era y ya en su cuarto siguió llorando por su amor no correspondido.

Alfred observó a Arthur desde una esquina, el joven se encontraba apoyado en la muralla mientras observaba el reloj con cierta impaciencia. Su relación nunca volvió a ser la misma, mucho menos cuando Francis comenzó a molestarlos. Bajó un poco la vista, al menos no lo había perdido y en parte Alfred agradecía aquello.

"Ya han pasado dos años de aquello ¿Por qué diablos lo recuerdo ahora?" Se preguntó confundido mientras se acercaba lentamente a un poste con el cuidado de que su amigo no lo notara.

"Estúpido Arthur que me hace pensar estupideces"

De algún modo su relación se había mantenido luego de aquello, lo cual Alfred siempre agradecía. Arthur no había vuelto a hablar del tema y Alfred nunca quiso sacarlo, le agradaba el hecho de que el inglés siguiera a su lado. Más cuando los cometarios burlescos de Francis comenzaron a hacerse más repetitivos, más molestos y seguidos Arthur no tardó en ocultarse nuevamente dentro de su caparazón frío. Alfred sabía que aquellas burlas lo lastimaban, suponía que lo humillaban por haber sido rechazado por la persona con la que era objeto de burla.

Le sorprendió saber de aquel club de citas, mas debía comprender que su amigo no se iba a quedar soltero para siempre… así que ¿Este intento de Arthur por conseguirse un novio daba a entender que sus sentimientos habían cambiado por completo? No evitó sentir enfado.

Su molestia creció al ver como un joven desconocido se acercaba a Arthur, hablaban un momento y luego comenzaban a caminar juntos hacia una dirección determinada. Alfred tomó el celular y marcó un número, Kiku respondió.

- Ya es hora. – Le susurró a su amigo y sin más colgó, para luego comenzar a seguir a la parejita.

Aun no tenía muy claro de cuantas citas había arruinado, pero le sorprendía que Arthur aun siguiera con el asunto luego de tantos rechazos ¿Tan desesperado estaba por alejarse de su lado? Simplemente no lo entendía ¿Qué pasó con todos esos sentimientos que tenía supuestamente a su persona? ¿Tan rápido se habían ido? Sintió el celular vibrar y luego la voz de Kiku anunciando el trabajo listo.

- Pues sólo queda esperar. – Susurró entre los botes de basura, ignorando como la gente lo observaba con gesto confuso.

Arthur caminaba junto a su nueva cita, ¿Número? Prefería no pensar en ellos. Es más se sorprendía ante el hecho de no haber puteado y demandado aquella jodida empresa por el hecho de no darle a su supuesta media naranja.

"Maldita publicidad engañosa" Pensó con molestia, ignorando la mirada del otro joven paseándose por su cuerpo casi como si fuera a devorarlo en cualquier momento. Mas aquel gesto fue captado por completo ante la atenta mirada de Alfred quien frunció las cejas, el sujeto ese no le gustaba para nada.

- Eres muy atractivo. – Habló el muchacho tranquilamente sacando a Arthur de sus pensamientos. Nunca le habían dicho aquellas palabras, menos en medio de tanta multitud.

- Gra… gracias. – Susurró con las mejillas rojas, el otro sólo ensanchó su sonrisa en respuesta.

- ¿Dónde te gustaría ir mi Arthur? – Tomó una de las manos de Arthur y sin más la besó, el sonrojo en las mejillas del menor aumentó ignorando aquella palabra posesiva a su persona. Por otro lado aquel gesto hizo que la molestia de Alfred aumentara junto con las ganas de golpear al sujeto ese.

- ¿Qué dice el programa?

- ¿Eh? ¿Quieres seguir el programa?

- Bueno… - Arthur se incomodó ante el comentario – Siempre lo he seguido.

- Pero parece que no ha resultado del todo. – El joven se rió.

- ¿Y qué si no? – Ahora comenzó a molestarse un poco, no tenía que burlarse de esa forma.

- Tranquilo Arthur… a mi me ha pasado lo mismo y bueno… - Llevó una mano hasta la mejilla del británico – Realmente me gustaría que funcionara lo nuestro y como en anteriores casos el haber seguido el protocolo nos llevó al fracaso ¿Qué tal intentarlo a nuestra forma?

Arthur lo pensó un momento ¿Qué tanto podría perder el intentar algo nuevo? Miró al que sería su cita número veintialgo. Alto, piel morena y de ojos azules, no tan hermosos como los de Alfred, pero azules al fin y al cabo. Se sonrojo ante aquel pensamiento.

"Estúpido Arthur" Se retó con molestia, no era momento de pensar en ese idiota.

- Supongo que no sería mala idea. – Le respondió con una sonrisa, el chico imitó el gesto.

- ¿Qué tal ir a comer un helado y luego al cine?

- Me parece bien.

- Ven, conozco un buen lugar.

Tomando la mano de Arthur dieron la media vuelta para emprender su nuevo camino. Alfred se tiró cerca de un auto para no ser notado por los jóvenes. Con sorpresa vio como estos tomaban una ruta completamente distinta a la planeada por la empresa de citas. Palideció al ver nuevamente aquella mirada lasciva por parte del desconocido y a Arthur sin percatarse de esta.

- Oh mierda.

Rápidamente marcó el número de Kiku.

- ¡Se van a otro lado! ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!

- ¿Otro lado? – La voz de Kiku se notaba confundida.

- Pues iban hacia donde el programa indicaba, hablaron y de la nada se fueron a otro lado…

- Eso es extraño.

- ¡Lo sé! Más aun, no has visto como ese sujeto lo mira ¡Prácticamente se lo come con los ojos! ¡Y el idiota de Arthur no se da cuenta!

- Oh dios. – El tono en que Kiku dijo aquello no le gustó a Alfred.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Acabo de encontrar algo perturbarte en la base de datos de esa persona. Son quejas de sus anteriores citas.

- ¿Qué clase de quejas? – Definitivamente no le gustaba para donde iba la cosa. Cambio de lado el celular para apoyarse en la muralla al ver como la pareja entraba a un local. Los observaba detenidamente, definitivamente no se les perderían.

- Bueno, según lo que leí el sujeto es un tanto acosador y violento. – Bien definitivamente aquello no era bueno.

- ¿Cómo diablos no lo viste antes?

- Yo… no sé… estaba bien oculto. – Alfred intentó calmarse. Justo lo que necesitaba, un psicópata.

- Iré a pegarle.

- ¡No!

- ¿Cómo diablos quieres que me quede quieto? Los héroes no hacen eso… menos con… - Alfred se tapó la boca con una mano completamente sonrojado, estuvo a punto de decir "Su damisela en peligro"

- Si hace aquello, Arthur-san sabrá que lo ha estado siguiendo. – Kiku pareció no importarle el repentino silencio de su amigo.

- Pero… - Vio como el psicópata tomaba un poco de helado con una cuchara y lo llevaba hasta los labios de Arthur.

- Escucha, no dice en que cita se ha comportado así, puede que incluso no le haga nada a Arthur-san… debe estar atento a lo que ocurra entre ellos y si se termina la cita y no ocurre nada.

- Luego nos encargamos de que no haya otra.

- Así es.

Kiku tenía razón, no había motivos para alterarse, después de todo por eso empezó a hacer esto, debía proteger a Arthur de estos idiotas. Se relajó nuevamente y continuó observando.

- Bien… pero si noto algo raro le rompo la cara. – Kiku hizo un sonido ante aquel comentario, sabiendo de antemano lo sincero que podía ser Alfred a veces.

- Sólo ten cuidado.

- Claro que sí. - Sin más cortó la comunicación.

Arthur había tenido una cita perfecta, se encontraba completamente feliz y relajado de que al fin estuviera resultando una. Todavía podía recordar aquellos anteriores intentos en los que siempre terminaban en desastre. A veces algunos no llegaban o tenían siempre mala suerte y no les resultaba hacer nada según lo planeado. Pero ahora, ahora con este joven todo había sido simplemente perfecto.

- ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a un último lugar antes de terminar?

Le preguntó aquel joven de hermosa sonrisa mientras le tomaba nuevamente de la mano haciendo que las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaran, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de aquella forma, al menos Alfred nunca había sido así de gentil. Eliminó rápidamente aquellos pensamientos sobre su amigo y asintió en respuesta, se sorprendió un poco cuando aquel joven saco unas vendas y le miró con duda.

- Es una sorpresa… ya verás cómo te encantará el lugar.

Arthur dudó, el joven había sido maravilloso en esta cita, pero algo le decía que no debía aceptar aquello. Abrió la boca para rechazarlo, mas el ringtong de su celular lo desconcentró, sin más respondió.

- ¡Arthur! – Aquel tono de voz era más que reconocido por Arthur.

- ¿Qué quieres Alfred? – Preguntó con molestia, mas en su interior se encontraba sorprendido ¿Por qué siempre que estaba confuso o lastimado el otro lo llamaba?

- Buu que malo eres… oye que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Eh? – Observó a su cita mientras se disculpaba con gestos y le pedía un poco de tiempo, este asintió con su sonrisa de siempre.

- Sipis, después de las hamburguesas no has vuelto a hablar conmigo… eres malo. – Arthur suspiró ante ese comentario.

- No Alfred… estoy ocupado ahora.

- ¿Ocupado? ¿Estas estudiando? Pero si no tenemos prueba o exámenes.

Bien eso si que molestó al rubio.

- ¡Pues estoy en una cita idiota así que deja de molestar! - Sin más colgó y luego se giró hacía el otro. – De acuerdo.

Aceptó la oferta del joven y se dejó colocar aquella venda. Odiaba la idea, pero necesitaba sacarse a Alfred de la cabeza, necesitaba empezar de nuevo… simplemente necesitaba hacer algo para que dejara de doler tanto el estar con su amigo sin poder verlo como tal.

Alfred por otro lado se golpeó la frente al ver como el inglés se dejaba vendar los ojos. Sabía que aquello no resultaría nada bueno, nuevamente marcó el numero de Kiku.

- ¡¡Le vendó los ojos!! – Gritó histérico - ¡¡¡Sólo déjame golpearlo!!!

Cuando giró la vista y enfocar nuevamente a la pareja se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban.

- Oh fuck. – Kiku supo que todo estaba mal luego de aquello y que quizás al fin el temor de Alfred se haría realidad.

Era extraño el hecho de tener los ojos vendados, mas por ahora sólo debía confiar en el que era su pareja. Luego de algunos momentos en no poder adaptarse a su entorno sintió que ya le era mucho más fácil caminar con ayuda de aquel joven. También se percató de que el ambiente ruidoso en el que se encontraban momentos antes había disminuido considerablemente, no evitó preocuparse ante ello, pero a la vez se retó por ser tan desconfiado.

"Alfred siempre me dice que soy un desconfiado… bien, es momento de…" No pudo seguir pensando cuando sintió las manos del joven en su cintura, no evitó tensarse ante aquel gesto y rápidamente giró su cabeza hacía donde creía que el otro se encontraba.

- Tranquilo… hay unas escaleras y temo que te caigas.

- B… bien… lo siento. – Respondió con timidez y no evitó sonrojarse al escuchar la risa del otro.

"Estúpido Arthur"

Se dejó sostener y con cuidado comenzó a subir las escaleras, caminaron por varios minutos más y finalmente se detuvieron.

- Espérame un poco. – Arthur asintió ante aquellas palabras y esperó.

Cinco… quizás diez minutos habían pasado y nada, el joven aun no regresaba. Un poco molestó llevó las manos hasta la vendas para intentar quitárselas, mas se dio cuenta que el nudo estaba hecho de tal modo en que resultaba imposible.

- Genial. – Susurró en voz alta con molestia, unas risitas lo pusieron en alerta. - ¿Quién…

No terminó la pregunta cuando lo empujaron con fuerza, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Maldijo mas sólo recibió otras risas burlescas.

- ¿Quién eres? – Llevó sus manos nuevamente a la cabeza, más otras le impidieron aquel intento por ver nuevamente, Arthur comenzó a desesperarse.

- Tranquilo Arthur. – El inglés reconoció el tono de voz del que era su cita y se tensó.

- Si es una broma, la encuentro de muy mal gusto. – Escuchó como el otro se reía nuevamente y ahora sentía como una mano le tomaba la barbilla dirigiéndola hacia algún lado, si hubiese podido hubiera abierto los ojos en sorpresa y pánico cuando sintió unos labios ajenos sobre los suyos besándolo con fuerza y posesividad.

Una vez eliminada la sorpresa con una fuerte patada logró alejar al otro, rápidamente intentó sacarse las vendas maldiciéndose por haber confiado y mas al no poder sacarse aquel pedazo de tela, se encontraba en desventaja y aquello no le agradaba para nada. Se levantó e intento correr, más un fuerte empujón lo regresó al suelo, golpeándose con fuerza contra el cemento. Se quedó quieto y con la respiración agitada.

- Eres duro ¿Eh? – La voz de aquel sujeto se hizo notar, Arthur se tensó cuando un cuerpo desconocido se puso sobre el suyo. – Me gusta que sean así.

Intentó moverse sin resultado, maldijo nuevamente para sus adentros, pero intentó mantener la calma como sea, no debía darse el lujo de entrar en pánico, estaba solo… si sólo hubiese aceptado la llamada de Alfred.

Se sorprendió cuando el peso del otro cuerpo se alejó, mas no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo más, con fuerza lo tomaron del cabello obligándolo a levantarse, se mordió el labio para no gritar.

- Si… realmente me gusta que seas así Arthur. – Sintió unos labios por su cuello, con fuerza lo empujo.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! – Gritó colérico, tal vez no podía verlo, pero si se acercaba estaba seguro de poder darle una buena paliza como sea.

- Tan lindo. – La risa burlesca por parte del otro sólo irritó aun más a Arthur, se mantuvo quieto, esperando a que su "cita" se acercara nuevamente y así fue, de seguro entendió que Arthur no se movía por miedo y se acercó.

Arthur se dejó tocar un momento, temblando ante la furia que sentía, sintió como lo besaban nuevamente con fuerza y sin pensarlo nuevamente mordió con fuerza la lengua del idiota, a su vez levantó el pie para golpear en sus partes inferiores. El grito no se hizo esperar y sintió como lo empujaban con fuerza contra la muralla, escuchaba las maldiciones por parte del otro, tomando como aquello que había dado en el blanco. Se levantó rápidamente y apoyándose con la muralla caminaba con cuidado, sosteniéndose con una mano mientras que con la otra continuaba batallando con la tela.

Su mano dio con una puerta, con desesperación buscó la manilla, aun escuchando los gritos y maldiciones por parte de la otra persona.

- ¡¡Arthur!! – No le dio importancia al tono amenazante en que dijeron su nombre. Encontró la manilla y rápidamente abrió la puerta, se apoyo con otra muralla y apurando el paso se dirigió hacia cualquier dirección. Nuevamente escuchó su nombre y apuró el paso. No le importaba si se caía o algo, por lo que simplemente comenzó a correr.

Varias veces se golpeó fuertemente con algunas murallas, pero no fue impedimento para seguir con su desesperada carrera. Tenía miedo y tampoco escuchaba a su cita gritar por lo que temía que le atacara en cualquier momento. Siguió corriendo, apenas reaccionó cuando se sintió caer y rodar por algunas escaleras, se quedó un rato en el suelo con la respiración agitada, al fin había encontrado unas escaleras, supuso que iba por buen camino.

Se levantó con dificultad y siguió su camino, intentó sacarse las vendas sin resultado. Continuaba alerta en caso de escuchar cualquier ruido que le indicara que no estaba solo. En medio de su carrera sintió como chocaba contra unos brazos, los cuales lo tomaron con fuerza. Sin más comenzó a gritar mientras intentaba liberarse.

- ¡Suéltame maldición! – Intentó golpear, morder o algo para poder liberarse, más no podía conseguirlo.

- ¡Arthur! ¡Tranquilo! – Se quedó congelado al momento de reconocer esa voz, levantó la cabeza.

- A… ¿Alfred? – Con fuerza le sacaron las vendas, la luz le impidió ver por completo, pero una vez acostumbrado pudo ver el rostro de su amigo. Sin más apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del joven, aferrándose con fuerza al otro, temblando en completo pánico.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo ese bastardo? – Alfred se escuchaba diferente, mas en estos momentos a Arthur no le importaba nada mas, se encontraba con Alfred y no podía evitar sentirse seguro.

- Sácame de aquí… - Susurró antes de perder el conocimiento.

Alfred lo tomó entre sus brazos, la furia que sentía en su interior se reflejaba en el brillo de sus ojos. No sabía lo que ese imbécil le había hecho a Arthur, no sabía si había llegado a tiempo y sólo deseaba vengarse. Mas por ahora no podía, Arthur era su prioridad, siempre lo seria.

Observó el rostro inconsciente del rubio y ahora la culpa lo golpeó, esto era uno de los tantos motivos que le hicieron seguir a su amigo y ahora simplemente lo había dejado caer en manos de un loco.

- Pero lo pagará… - Le susurró suavemente al rubio mientras se retiraba del lugar. Kiku lo había localizado de milagro. Rápidamente se alejó del que era una de las propiedades de aquel bastardo. – Ese imbécil lo pagará…

Con Arthur en sus brazos corrió en dirección a su casa, como pudo sacó el celular y marcó el número de Kiku.

Nadie lastimaba su tesoro y salía ileso.

Inicio 23 – 12 – 09

Termino 01 – 05 - 10

Si, lo se... tantos meses y sólo sale esta basura... simplemente lo siento mucho.

Cualquier cosa me mandan un review. Nuevamente gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Seh un nuevo capítulo de citas a ciegas... personalmente no me gusta xD Pero creo que aquello siempre lo escribo. Así que ignorenme y ojalá les guste el nuevo capítulo. Y nop, no se termina aquí xP

Las advertencias de siempre. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^

Ah si, salió algo emo el capitulo, prometo que el que sigue será mejor, ya pensé en algunas cosas.

**Citas a ciegas**

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, confundido observó el oscuro techo, ante ello supuso que ya era de noche. Se sentó de golpe al recordar al que fue su cita, pero luego se relajo al ver el rostro preocupado de Alfred entre sus recuerdos. Tembló por el recuerdo y ante ello se abrazó tratando de calmarse. Si Alfred no lo hubiese encontrado quizás ese tipo… quizás cuantas cosas horribles le hubiese hecho.

La puerta se abrió de golpe rebelando a Alfred, ambos se miraron por unos momentos y Arthur rápidamente deshizo su auto abrazo para que el otro no pensara mal o se preocupara.

- Hola. – Susurró con timidez, retándose mentalmente por ello.

- Hola. – Respondió el americano con una tranquilidad bien fuera de carácter. Arthur no se movió cuando lo vio acercarse lentamente, aun con el cuarto a oscuras, siendo iluminada con la luz del pasillo. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Ah… bien. – Bajó la vista apenado.

- ¿Qué te hizo? – La pregunta hizo que se pusiera nervioso, no se esperaba algo tan directo. Su nerviosismo creció al sentir las manos de Alfred en su rostro, obligándolo a verlo.

Arthur no pudo expresar palabra al ver aquella expresión en el rostro de su amigo… furia, ira, odio… nada podía describir aquel peligroso brillo en los azules ojos de su amigo.

- ¿Qué te hizo? – Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un tono más duro y casi autoritario. Arthur no evitó temblar, mas no supo si era por rabia o miedo ante el modo de hablar del americano.

- Veo que has despertado Arthur.

El aludido al no sentir la mano de Alfred giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Kiku. El japonés prendió la luz y se acercó a los jóvenes.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si… no te preocupes por mí. – Escuchó un bufido molesto por parte del Alfred, mas Arthur lo ignoró por completo, sonriendo de la mejor forma que sus inestables emociones podrían darle. Lo que menos deseaba ahora era preocupar a sus amigos, o al menos más de lo que ya estaban.

Perdió su mirada por algunos momentos, al fin percatándose de algo ¿Cómo pudo Alfred rescatarlo de aquel loco? No sabía a donde había sido llevado, pero ¿Cómo fue que Alfred logró encontrarlo? Se mordió el labio, aquello era lo de menos por ahora, debía agradecerles por rescatarlo de aquel desagradable momento. Se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrado a agradecer, pero lo habían ayudado, lo habían salvado de quien sabe cuántos horrores.

- Gra… - No pudo continuar ya que Alfred lo cayó con sus gritos.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un verdadero idiota!

- A… Alfred… - Kiku intentó calmar a su amigo. – Tranquilo Alfred. - Más aquello sólo provocaba que el otro alzara aún más la voz.

- ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estábamos!

- … - Dejó que el otro gritara y apretó sus manos fuertemente. Lo que menos deseaba ahora era una pelea.

- Alfred por favor. – Intentó nuevamente calmar el ambiente un afligido Kiku.

- ¡¿Por qué diablos te dejaste vendar los ojos? – El inglés levantó la vista con sorpresa. Cómo…

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Silencio. Alfred apartó la vista con molestia y retándose en su mente por tirarse al agua solo [1]. Kiku en cambio se mantuvo en silencio. Aquello sólo provocó que un extraño enfado se apoderara de Arthur analizando rápidamente la situación ¿Por eso Alfred lo había llamado antes de aceptar?, ¿Acaso vio todo?

- ¡¿Cómo diablos sabes eso! – Su cuerpo temblaba de ira, de miedo, tantos sentimientos confusos.

- Te vimos sin querer Arthur. – Y la voz calmada de Kiku relajó aquel tenso ambiente.

- ¿Me vieron? – El japonés asintió.

- Estábamos en una cita cuando…

- ¿Cita? – Le interrumpió bruscamente el inglés y luego señaló a ambos jóvenes con el dedo. – Ustedes… - No quería terminar la frase, no quería terminar la frase. -¿Están saliendo?

Kiku con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza y cierta timidez asintió al inglés. Alfred continuaba en silencio, observó por un momento a Kiku y luego sonrió como siempre mientras se colocaba al lado del japonés.

- Así es Arthur… quería decírtelo hoy cuando te vimos con ese sujeto y bueno… - Se mordió el labio, odiaba mentir, mas si era a Arthur.

Arthur por su parte siempre había sido bueno en saber si Alfred mentía o no, pero en esta ocasión el shock era tan grande que apenas pudo fijarse en las expresiones de sus amigos.

- Yo… - Levantó la vista y sonrió lo más sinceramente que pudo. – Me alegro por ustedes.

- Gra…gracias. – Respondió el japonés con timidez. Alfred observó el rostro de su amigo ¿Realmente Arthur lo había olvidado luego de su rechazo? Ensanchó la sonrisa ante el comentario de Kiku.

- Oh bueno un héroe necesita de su pareja para evolucionar.

Aquel comentario golpeó fuertemente a Arthur, más continuó sonriendo. Kiku por otro lado observaba a ambos jóvenes sin evitar sentirse culpable al respecto, definitivamente tendría que haber inventado otra mentira, una que no se hubiese malinterpretado de este modo.

- Bueno… debo irme. – El inglés se levantó de la cama, sólo para ser detenido por el americano. Por primera vez sintió que aquel toque le quemaba la piel y no evitó temblar al respecto, mas no dijo nada por ello.

- No puedes… - La expresión de Alfred ahora era una preocupada.

- Y ni siquiera has respondido a nuestras preguntas. – Finalizó Kiku.

- Estoy bien. – De algún modo se soltó del agarre de Alfred y se levantó. Fingiendo poca importancia del asunto comenzó a tomar sus cosas. – No pasó nada, me ayudaron antes de… - Malas emociones invadieron su cuerpo y rápidamente las ocultó. – Como sea… no los interrumpo más.

- Pero si no interrumpes. – Alfred intentó acercase, mas Arthur lo detuvo con una tranquila sonrisa.

- Estoy bien… felicidades por su relación, nos vemos mañana en clases.

Sin darle tiempo a los otros jóvenes de reaccionar, el inglés se retiró. Cuando Kiku prendió las luces se dio cuenta de que estaba en la casa del japonés, aquel hogar se encontraba a unos quince minutos en locomoción en donde él, Alfred y otros niños arrendaban cuartos.

"Caminar… necesito caminar"

Rápidamente se retiró de aquella casa y corrió hasta donde pasaba la locomoción, mas no se detuvo en la parada de buses, simplemente continuó su camino a pie. Tardaría ahora una media hora en llegar. No era mucho tiempo, pero lo suficiente para mantener algunas ideas en orden.

Alfred llegó minutos después a la parada, un bus ya había partido.

- Maldición. – Exclamó con molestia, pensando que el inglés se había ido en esa locomoción, sin más regresó a la casa de Kiku por sus cosas y luego se retiraría para hablar con Arthur. Aunque, lo que más invadía su mente ahora, era poder vengarse de aquel que intentó tocar al inglés.

- Alfred. – Kiku lo vio con sorpresa cuando entró al cuarto.

- Se fue antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. – Fue su simple respuesta.

- Ya veo… - El japonés bajó la cabeza. – Lamento haber dicho aquella mentira.

- No importa.

- ¿Eh? – Levantó la cabeza sólo para ver una sonrisa amigable por parte del americano.

- Sé que lo hiciste para que Arthur no se molestara conmigo… gracias.

- No hay de qué. –Sonrió en respuesta.

Una vez Alfred tenía todas sus cosas, Kiku lo acompañó hasta la entrada.

- No olvides mi pedido Kiku.

- Claro… - El japonés sonrió. –Te daré todos los datos respecto a esa persona.

- Haremos que no le den ganas de volver a tocar a alguien más. – El rostro de Alfred era uno serio al igual que del japonés.

Kiku asintió ante ello, comprendía los sentimientos de Alfred hasta cierto punto. El tampoco podía perdonar a ese sujeto por haber lastimado a uno de sus valiosos amigos.

- Me voy. – Con su expresión de siempre Alfred se retiró. Kiku observó al joven por la ventana y luego suspiró, esperaba que su pequeña mentira no causara grandes problemas a futuro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Arthur caminaba tranquilamente, sin percatarse del cielo nublado o de las pequeñas gotas que lentamente comenzaban a caer, para luego pasar a transformarse en lluvia. Su cuerpo estaba empapado, mas no le importaba, por ahora nada le importaba.

Escuchó unas risas, se volteó inconscientemente sólo para ver a una pareja comiendo un helado y observándose de forma enamorada, de una forma que Arthur nunca recibiría por parte de Alfred. Se mordió el labio inferior y metiéndose en un callejón, se apoyó en la pared, levantó la cabeza y lloró.

Sonrió al pensar que la lluvia camuflaría sus lágrimas ante la vista de otras personas, más sabía que nunca podría mentirse a si mismo.

- Idiota Arthur... Día de mierda…

Bajó la cabeza, observando el suelo. Siguió llorando en silencio, jurándose que aquella sería la última vez que lo haría por Alfred. Ya había llorado demasiado por aquel joven que siempre lo miraba con ojos amistosos y sentimientos de amistad. Era su turno de cambiar, por algo se había inscrito en aquel programa de citas, sabía de antemano que el haberlo hecho por las burlas de que Francis lo molestaba había sido una simple excusa.

Ya no podía seguir mintiéndose. Debía superar a Alfred, debía seguir tal como él lo había hecho al escoger a Kiku, pero ahora y sólo por hoy se permitiría llorar libremente y por última vez ante sus sentimientos rotos. Simplemente sacaría todo su dolor, lo sacaría todo y así lo superaría.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, más ya se encontraba mucho mejor y tranquilo. La lluvia continuaba y sus ropas se encontraban empapadas, por lo que supo que ya era momento de regresar a su cuarto y con la realidad que le había tocado vivir.

Se levantó y comenzó la caminata, mas una mano en su boca lo sorprendió, antes de poder hacer algo un cuerpo lo empujó hasta la muralla, resultándole imposible hacer algún movimiento, se movió con fuerza ¿Acaso su maldito día no iba a terminar nunca?, ¿Qué mierda había hecho de mal para merecer esto?

- Aquella vez me tomaste por sorpresa… - Se congeló al reconocer la voz de su atacante. – Pero esta vez no tendré piedad.

Tembló, era el… era su última cita el cual intentó abusar. Se movió con más fuerza cuando una mano comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, más no podía hacer mucho, sus brazos se encontraba prisioneros entre su cuerpo y la muralla, una pierna de ese sujeto se encontraba entremedio de las suyas y el peso de aquel cuerpo le impedía moverse.

"No… no de nuevo"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo las manos por su cuerpo y una lengua en su cuello, era asqueroso, era horrible. El frió se sintió por su cuerpo y de golpe abrió nuevamente los ojos al percatarse de que le habían bajado los pantalones. Abrió la boca para gritar, mas el tipo supo lo que estaba por hacer, rápidamente lo tomo del pelo, Arthur gritó ante aquella acción, pero apenas fue un pequeño grito ya que de un fuerte movimiento lo golpearon contra la muralla, recibiendo el golpe en su cabeza quedando confundido y mareado.

Apenas sintió el frió suelo de aquel callejón y la lluvia en su pecho al ser arrancado de un movimiento brusco su camisa. Aun mareado levantó su mano tratando inútilmente de detener los movimientos de aquel sujeto.

- No – Gritó, más se escuchó como un débil susurro, giró la cabeza observando a las personas pasar sin preocuparse de nada a su alrededor.

Cerró las piernas al sentir como las manos bajaban lentamente por su estómago.

- ¡No! – Esta vez su voz se elevó un poco más, pero estaba seguro que no lo suficiente. Escuchó como el otro se burlaba de él, de la misma forma en aquel lugar en donde lo llevo. Continuó intentando alejar aquel cuerpo del suyo, siguió sintiendo el mundo de forma diferente por culpa de aquel golpe.

- Tan lindo…

Tembló nuevamente, aquellas mismas palabras se las había dicho algunas horas atrás.

"Alfred"

No evitó pensar en su amigo, su mente confusa le mostró la imagen sonriente del americano y el pesar le inundó. Más, rápidamente la imagen fue suplantada por una de Alfred y Kiku, apretó sus manos con fuerza, la imagen se fue al sentir como intentaban abrirle las piernas.

- ¡Déjame! - Levantó la mano para golpearle el rostro con fuerza, escuchó como el otro se quejaba y tomando aquello como una oportunidad de escapar comenzó a moverse. Mala jugada, su última cita sonrió logrando al fin abrirle las piernas a Arthur para colocarlas alrededor de su cuerpo, había fingido dolor y Arthur cayo completamente en la trampa.

- Esta vez te tocaba a ti caer Arthur. – Sin que el adolescente pudiera hacer algo, tomó al rubio de los hombros y lo golpeó con fuerza en el suelo, aturdiéndolo nuevamente.

El inglés se desesperó. Ahí estaba siendo humillado por un maldito desconocido, ahí estaba con sus ropas rotas, mostrándole todo su cuerpo a un imbécil, ahí estaba a punto de ser violado en un callejón de mala suerte mientras llovía fuertemente y siendo lo peor que nadie parecía escucharlo.

"¡Alfred!"

Gritó en su interior aquel nombre, con la esperanza de que este lo salvara. Notó como acomodaban su cuerpo al otro, sintió con horror aquel duro miembro entre sus muslos y supo de inmediato lo que venía. No evitó sentir asco. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando la penetración.

Mas no sucedió nada y con un fuerte movimiento aquel horrible cuerpo fue separado del suyo.

Con rapidez abrió los ojos, notando una silueta justo entre él y su atacante. Su mente confusa le hizo ver a la persona que tanto deseaba, no evitó sonreír, mientras se sentaba del suelo.

- ¡Alfred!

- ¿Da?

Su salvador se giró y el inglés pudo ver que no era el americano quien lo había salvado.

- ¿Estás bien?

Aquel desconocido y ahora salvador se acercó a su lado, Arthur tembló inconscientemente, mas pudo apreciar el rostro del joven.

- Si… si. – Aquellos ojos brillaban de un modo extraño, estaba oscuro por lo que no pudo reconocer el color de estos. Llevaba un abrigo y una larga bufanda, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue aquella sonrisa.

- Estuvo cerca ¿Eh?

Arthur asintió con timidez, intentando inútilmente de tapar su desnudes. Buscó sus ropas, pero sólo vio pedazos de tela ¿Cómo regresaría a casa? Antes de pensar en algo vio como el sujeto le extendía su abrigo.

- Ten… lo necesitas más que yo.

- S… si… - Con vergüenza lo tomó y rápidamente se lo colocó. Observó a su atacante, se encontraba en el suelo, quizás inconsciente.

Comenzó a levantarse lentamente, la cabeza le dolía y la lluvia no lo ayudaba. Sintió una manó en su brazo, rápidamente giró la cabeza, sólo para ver aquel rostro infantil sonreírle con tranquilidad.

- Te ayudo da. – De un movimiento Arthur ya se encontraba parado. Inconscientemente se aferró al otro cuando un nuevo mareo estuvo a punto de regresarlo al suelo.

- Lo siento… - Susurró aun avergonzado. – Yo…

- ¿Quieres que llamé a una ambulancia? – Aquella persona no parecía molestarse por el gesto del inglés.

- No… - Pidió. – Sólo quiero ir a casa.

- ¿Podrás ir solo?

Arthur lentamente se soltó del otro cuerpo, comprobando que sus sentidos regresaban lentamente, asintió.

- Si, no está muy lejos.

- Muy bien. – Seguía sonriendo con tranquilidad, luego señaló el cuerpo de su agresor. – Yo llamaré a la policía y me encargaré de este sujeto.

- Gra… - Se aferró al abrigo mientras asentía. – Gra… gracias… - Vio como el otro ensanchaba la sonrisa.

- No hay de qué.

Arthur se despidió y acomodándose las ropas emprendió el camino a su cuarto.

Necesitaba un baño y el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Un poco más calmado se dio cuenta que había olvidado preguntar el nombre de su salvador, mas no quiso regresar… lo más importante ahora era llegar a su cuarto.

Algunas personas lo observaban extrañados, mas a Arthur no le importaba. Su prioridad era otra en estos momentos.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar hasta el lugar en donde arrendaba. Con un suspiro tranquillo se percato que las luces de todos los cuartos estaban apagadas, con calma se dirigió a su cuarto.

Se quedó unos minutos frente a la puerta y con el brazo extendido. Un miedo inconsciente se apoderó de su mente y cuerpo impidiéndole abrir la puerta. ¿Y si había alguien esperándolo?, ¿Y si aquella persona que lo rescató fue atacada y ahora ese violador lo esperaba? Tembló asustado apoyando su frente en la puerta ¿En qué momento el miedo comenzó a paralizarlo?

- Alfred… - Susurró en un lamento desesperado.

- ¿Arthur?

El inglés no evitó girarse en completa sorpresa, pero tal como en el callejón, era otra persona la que se encontraba a su lado.

- ¿Qué quieres Francis? – Intentó sonar malhumorado, más sabía que aquello no convencería al francés, menos por el modo en que se encontraba ahora.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te ves horrible. – Francis se rió burlón, pero aquello sólo provocó que Arthur explotara.

Con paso decidido y llenó de furia se dirigió al francés.

- ¡¿Y qué si me veo como una mierda? – Aquellos ojos verdes brillaban de forma amenazadora. - ¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema conmigo maldita sea?

- A… - Francis no salía de su sorpresa.

- ¡He tenido un maldito día de mierda, apenas tengo las fuerzas para entrar a mi casa, casi me…! – Se calló y sin quererlo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sorprendiendo aun más al francés.

- ¿Estas… estas bien? – El pobre no sabía qué hacer ante semejante visión.

- Claro que no estúpido. – Arthur continuó llorando en silencio, siendo observado por un preocupado Francis.

No supo muy bien como pasó, pero de algún modo cuando Arthur ya se sentía más calmado se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el pasillo. Ahora se encontraba dentro de la habitación del francés. No evitó temblar con miedo y se recriminó ante ello, aun sin dejar de temblar.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y con un fuerte golpe la apartó de su lado, corriéndose a su vez de donde se encontraba. Se sonrojó al ver el rostro confuso del francés mientras en sus manos tenía una caja de primeros auxilios.

- Yo… - Se sonrojó.

- Siéntate aquí. – Fueron las simples palabras del francés.

Arthur dudo un momento, pero luego obedeció. Con lentitud y ciertas dudas se sacó el abrigo, vio como el francés recorría su cuerpo con la mirada y tembló. Más para su sorpresa Francis se acercó y comenzó a limpiarle la cabeza, sin comentar algo por su desnudes, sin burlarse o diciendo algo hiriente.

En silencio se dejó curar, cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse.

- Es algo tonto no haberlo pedido antes. Pero antes de vendarte me gustaría que te dieras un baño.

- ¿Eh? – Arthur apenas salió de sus pensamientos.

- Un baño Arthur.

- Cla… claro. – Se mordió el labio ¿Por qué seguía tartamudeando?

Se colocó el abrigo nuevamente y luego se dejó llevar hasta el baño, sin esperar alguna palabra por parte del francés se acercó a la ducha.

- Te traeré algo de tu ropa.

- No es necesario. – De algún modo Arthur comenzó a odiar la idea de quedarse solo.

- Pero…

- Cualquiera de tu ropa me servirá.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¡Que si maldición!

- Jaja eso si suena a Arthur. – Aun riendo Francis se dirigió a su pieza.

Arthur terminó de bañarse, escuchó algunos ruidos de ollas y supuso que se encontraba cocinando algo, aquello lo relajó. No estaba solo y era bueno saberlo. Buscó la ropa, encontrándose con unos blue jeans, una camisa de cuadros, ropa interior y pantuflas. Se secó y se vistió notando que le quedaba un poco grande, pero no lo suficiente para molestarlo. Sin más se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose con una taza de té.

Para su sorpresa Arthur comió todo lo preparado por el francés, conversaron de cosas sin sentido y sin que se diera cuenta ya se sentía nuevamente como el Arthur de siempre. Por muy estúpido que aquello le sonara.

Se estaba riendo de un chiste de Francis cuando se percató del rostro serio de este.

- Ahora Arthur… realmente me gustaría saber que pasó.

- … - La expresión alegre del inglés fue rápidamente eliminada y cambiada por una seria.

- Arthur. – Francis se acercó lentamente al inglés, llevando una de sus manos a la pálida mejilla. Notó como el cuerpo se tensaba ante el contacto. - ¿Quién se atrevió a tocarte?

Arthur lo observó en completa sorpresa, pero luego lo observó con molestia.

- ¿De qué diablos hablas?

- Arthur. – El inglés se levantó de golpe cuando el francés intentó acercarse.

- No pienso ayudarte a pagar el agua. – Francis lo observó con tranquilidad.

- No me importa aquello.

- Bien.

- Me importas tu Arthur.

Antes de decir algo Francis se encontraba justo frente a él. Se alejó inconscientemente ante la cercanía.

- Eres un maldito mentiroso…

- Pero si es la verdad. – El francés se sentó nuevamente y con tranquilidad le hizo un gesto al inglés para que le imitara. Arthur dudó, pero lentamente le hizo caso. Aun no se sentía con ganas de regresar a su cuarto.

- ¿Tienes más té?

- Ya sabes dónde encontrarlo.

Arthur se levantó y fue a prepararse más de aquel agradable brebaje.

- ¿Fue Alfred?

- No sé de qué hablas. – Arthur le estaba dando la espalda mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera.

- Estuvo frente a tu puerta por varias horas. – Expresó sin mucho interés, Arthur bajó la vista ante aquello. – Se veía culpable.

- … - El inglés suspiró y luego apagó el fuego sin que el agua estuviera listo. – Me voy.

- Arthur.

- Mañana te devolveré la ropa. – Fue su única respuesta y luego se dirigió hasta la salida. Se congeló cuando una mano le impidió abrir la puerta.

- Me importas Arthur. – Le susurró el francés al oído, percatándose de la tensión en el otro cuerpo.

- Déjame.

- Puedo ayudarte a superar a Alfred.

- No sé de que hablas. – Arthur se mantuvo quieto, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

- Yo creo que sí. – Francis llevó sus manos a los hombros del inglés, sintió la tensión, pero no dijo nada al respecto y lentamente hizo que el inglés le observara. – Me interesas Arthur.

- Mentiroso.

- Arthur. - ¿Por qué diablos el inglés era tan cerrado? – Hablo enserio.

- Y yo también. – El inglés lo miró con molestia y seriedad.

- De verdad me interesas.

- Claro. – Ahora Arthur hablaba con un tono irónico. – Me lo demuestras todos los días burlándote de mí.

- Al menos es una buena forma de llamar tu atención.

- Idiota.

El silencio reinó por algunos minutos. Arthur no podía creer en las palabras del francés, es decir, aquel joven desde que se conocieron se había burlado de su ser, desde siempre se peleaban ¿Cómo diablos podía decir aquello? Francis como siempre debía estar bromeando. Aunque si lo pensaba bien con Alfred también pasaba peleando y… se retó internamente, no era el momento de pensar en estupideces.

- Arthur, déjame ayudarte a olvidar a Alfred. – Arthur suspiró.

- No necesito de tu ayuda y no necesito olvidar a Alfred.

- Por dios… - Francis sonrió. - ¿Por qué lo niegas tanto?

- ¡Porque no hay nada que afirmar maldición! Ahora déjame regresar a mi cuarto.

Se miraron fijamente, uno intentando expresar sus sentimientos, otro ignorándolos por completo. Francis sonrió y luego le abrió la puerta. Arthur se despidió con tranquilidad y sin más se retiró.

Francis cerró la puerta. Había sido un gran fracaso aquella charla, pero no importaba. Aun tenía muchas oportunidades de conquistar al inglés. Aun tenía tiempo para demostrarle a Arthur lo maravilloso que sería tener a Francis como pareja.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Arthur cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Miró hacia el reloj, con sorpresa vio como aquel aparato marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera y luego con Francis?

Sintió el cansancio en su cuerpo, dejó las luces apagadas y sonrió al no sentir el miedo de antes. Fue bueno haber hablado un rato con el francés, tantas mentiras y estupideces le habían ayudado a relajarse.

Se acostó en la cama con la ropa del francés, no tenía ganas de cambiarse, se quedó observando el techo. Estaba cansado, pero ¿Por qué no podía quedarse dormido? Nuevamente la imagen de Alfred y Kiku llenó sus pensamientos, maldijo en su interior.

No supo en qué momento logró quedarse dormido, mas todos sus sueños fueron desagradables, incómodos y dolorosos. Incluso en sueños aquella ex-cita lo atacaba.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alfred estuvo esperando a Arthur frente a su puerta cerca de las una. Había golpeado la puerta y nadie le había respondido. Golpeó, habló, gritó y no obtuvo respuesta.

Vio a Francis y preguntó por el inglés, más este no sabía en dónde se encontraba, suspiró pensando que quizás Arthur no quería hablar con él. Se tranquilizó al pensar que vería al inglés en clases al siguiente día y con más tranquilidad se dirigió a su cuarto. Llamaría a Kiku para saber cómo iba su investigación y mañana aclararía las cosas con el inglés.

Si, definitivamente mañana arreglaría las cosas.

Continuará…

[1] Echarse al agua solo: No estoy muy segura si todos saben de este término, pero en fin. Según mis palabras es auto acusarse xD Esop.

Inicio – 31 – 05 – 10

Término – 27 – 06 - 10

Gracias por leer y dejarme comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

Ya lo sabes, cualquier cosa ya saben donde escribir.


	4. Chapter 4

Disculpen el retraso, no tengo perdón ni explicación ante ello. Sólo espero que les sigan queriendo leer este fic el cual escribo con mucho amor para todos y para mi.

Las advertencias de siempre.

Disfruten del nuevo capítulo.

**Citas a ciegas**

El despertador comenzó a sonar, sacando a Arthur del maravilloso mundo de los sueños, con mal humor extendió la mano para apagar el aparato, mas apenas pudo hacerlo ya que un fuerte dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Después de varios minutos, muchos quejidos y maldiciones logró su cometido.

Observó su cuarto confuso, las imágenes del día anterior le llegaron, sintiéndolo como un balde de agua fría. Se acostó nuevamente en la cama, quejándose ante los dolores que sentía, por un momento pensó en no asistir a clases y quedarse acostado, pero luego de pensarlo llegó a la conclusión de que sería una estupidez.

Ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo y un poco más decidido, se dirigió al baño, se sacó la ropa, las vendas y luego se metió a la ducha. Se sintió mejor cuando las gotas tocaron su cuerpo y con calma comenzó a limpiarse, tomándose aun más tiempo del normal. Realmente necesitaba sacarse todo lo malo del cuerpo.

Una vez terminado el baño, se vendó nuevamente y luego se observó al espejo. Definitivamente no le gustó lo que vio, tenía su mejilla roja en clara señal de haber sido golpeada, su cuerpo tenía varias heridas cubiertas por vendas y además sus ojos se encontraban un poco ojerosos, también tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible junto con el dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo. Su reflejo expresaba molestia y cansancio. Se veía tan patético, tal vez no debía asistir realmente a la escuela.

Esta escuela se encontraba en la ciudad y era reconocida como una de las mejores, él y Alfred vivían lejos del ruido de ciudad, pero al enterarse de lo buena que era optaron por ir sin más. La distancia con sus padres nunca le había afectado, pero por primera vez sentía que quería verlos, quería sentirse querido.

Se dio la vuelta para ignorar su reflejo, no debía comportarse como un llorón, aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer y preocuparse. Ya había pasado todo y sólo debía superarlo. Respiró hondo y luego se fue a buscar ropa limpia.

Una vez listo volvió a ver su reflejo en el espejo, aun veía aquel patético reflejo.

"Me pregunto si Alfred se preocupará" – No evitó preguntarse mientras observaba su mejilla roja, negó rápidamente aquello. - "Lo dudo… es Alfred"

- No pensar en él… recuerda tu promesa. – Se habló aun mirándose en el espejo, intentó sonreír y luego fue a buscar sus cosas para irse al colegio. Cuando tomó su teléfono rápidamente marcó un mensaje de texto al club de citas exigiendo que le llamaran de vuelta, una vez enviado el mensaje rápidamente recibió una respuesta indicándole que lo harían dentro del día. Maldijo un poco y luego se dirigió a la puerta, pronto comenzarían las clases y por primera vez el iba atrasado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alfred estaba molesto, por primera vez llegaba temprano y Arthur no aparecía por ningún lado. Había llamado a Kiku y este le había dicho que aun no había podido descubrir algo lo suficientemente bueno del bastardo ese. ¿Cómo iba a vengarse si no tenía nada con qué hacerlo?

Notó a Francis en la entrada y rápidamente fue a su lado. Quizás había visto llegar a Arthur ayer en la noche.

- ¡Hey! – Gritó con fuerza, ignorando el rostro molesto del francés y la mirada sorprendida de una estudiante del lugar.

- ¿Qué pasa Alfred? – Francis le sonrió al joven, la muchacha se dedicó a observarlos en silencio mientras algunos estudiantes entraban al establecimiento.

- ¿Has visto a Arthur?

- Mmm… puede ser… como puede que no. -Alfred lo miró confuso. – Dependiendo del motivo por el que lo buscas puedo responder aquella pregunta. – Explicó al notar que el otro no lo había entendido.

- Sólo quería hablar con él.

- Oh… ¿Por algún motivo en especial? – Alfred volvió a mirar al francés confuso ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

- ¿Debería tener alguno?

Francis se mantuvo en silencio un momento y luego le sonrió tranquilamente. Si Alfred tenía algún conocimiento de lo que le había pasado a Arthur el día anterior de seguro se le hubiese notado enseguida, e incluso se hubiese quedado con el inglés para no dejarlo solo. Suspiró para sorpresa de ambos estudiantes.

- No sé nada Alfred.

- Bien… gracias. – Alfred se alejó sin más dejando a los adolescentes nuevamente solos.

Caminó algunos pasos antes de sentir el celular vibrar y rápidamente lo abrió pensando que podría ser Kiku. Más no lo era, aunque aquel mensaje ya le indicaba que Arthur se encontraba bien dado el contenido del mensaje, de seguro su amigo alegaría por lo ocurrido el día anterior. Por el recuerdo rápidamente su expresión cambio a una molestia ¿Cómo alguien podía ser capaz de cometer semejante barbaridad a alguien tan lindo como Arthur? Simplemente no podía entenderlo.

No quiso pensar más en el tema, pronto Kiku le daría una información más que valiosa y lo suficientemente poderosa para destruir a ese bastardo que se atrevió a tocar a su Arthur. También tenía que arreglar aquel malentendido con su amigo ante la relación que tenía con Kiku. Diablos, a veces los adolescentes tenían tantas cosas de las que preocuparse, no podía entender a los adultos cuando le decían que la vida adolescente era sencilla, simple y maravillosa. Esa gente estaba loca.

La campana lo sacó de sus pensamientos y con desgano se fue a la sala. Arthur llegó tarde por lo que tuvo que esperar afuera el cambio de hora y así entras a clases. La sorpresa de todos los estudiantes se hizo notar cuando Arthur entró al salón, mas ninguno dijo algo de frente ante el aspecto del inglés. El rubio podía sentir las miradas de todos junto con sus inentendibles susurros. Se sentó sin más y la clase continuó.

Ya en el recreo Alfred se acercó rápidamente al puesto de Arthur.

- Hey Arthur… - Se congeló al ver el rostro del inglés, no se había percatado de aquella herida el día anterior ¿En qué momento le había pasado aquello? Lo tomó de los hombros y lo acercó a su lado. - ¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasó?

Varios alumnos giraron al escuchar el grito, pero luego siguieron con sus cosas, ya se enterarían ellos de lo que le había pasado a aquel estudiante tan callado y de mal genio. Francis por su parte observaba disimuladamente la escena mientras conversaba con otros estudiantes.

- Nada Alfred. – Arthur intentó alejarse, pero el otro no se lo permitía, como pudo el inglés se trago el dolor que la fuerza de Alfred hacía.

- ¿Cómo que nada? – Volvió a levantar la voz.

- Maldición no hay necesidad de gritar. – Ahora el inglés se estaba molestando.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Kiku se acercó preocupado a los rubios sin saber cómo aquello hacia que Arthur se sintiera más molesto e incómodo. Maldijo a sus adentro sin poder salir por la maldita fuerza de su amigo. Kiku se percató del rostro de su amigo y rápidamente se acercó para examinarlo.

- No es nada. – Repitió.

- Deberías ir a la enfermería. – Habló el japonés sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras.

- Así es, te llevaremos ahí. – Secundo Alfred hiriendo con ello al inglés ¿En qué momento Alfred seguía las ideas de Kiku?... eh es verdad… desde que se conocieron, desde que Arthur recuerda haber visto al japonés por primera vez junto a su amigo.

- Ya dije que no es nada. – Levantó el tono para ser escuchado por los jóvenes.

- No lo sabremos hasta que vayamos. – Respondió Kiku con suavidad, comprendiendo al fin un poco de la actitud de Arthur.

- Mejor prevenir que lamentar. – Le siguió Alfred.

"Dejen de torturarme" Pensó el inglés sintiendo como su pequeña máscara comenzaba a romperse. Apenas llevaba algunas horas enterados de su relación y diablos que le dolía todo aquello… no podría disimularlo por mucho más tiempo si la parejita se aparecía y comenzaba a molestarlo.

- Yo lo llevaré. – La voz de Francis sorprendió a todos. Rápidamente y aprovechando la sorpresa, el francés liberó a Arthur de los brazos de Alfred y luego lo acercó a su lado. La campana del final del recreo se escuchó, los cuatro se quedaron observando entre sí.

- Si… es mejor que Francis me lleve. – Arthur sonrió de la mejor forma posible, para luego comenzar a hablar en un tono de broma. – No quiero molestarlos, debes disfrutar de su tiempo cuando están juntos.

- Lo dices como si fueran pareja. – Francis observó a Kiku y Alfred luego de comentar aquello. Arthur continuó sonriendo, pero esta vez su tono fue algo más fuerte.

- No hablo por hablar idiota.

- Mmm recordaré aquello. – Susurró en la oreja del inglés haciéndolo sonrojar.

- ¡Hey!

Alfred observaba la escena con molestia. Estaba a punto de separar a esos dos mas una mano de Kiku se lo impidió. Arthur observó aquello y con la misma sonrisa de siempre exclamó con suavidad.

- Vamos Francis, dejemos a los tortolitos tranquilos.

- Como digas.

El americano apenas reaccionó cuando los otros se fueron alejando hasta llegar junto al profesor recién llegado para explicar la situación, el adulto asintió y dejó que los jóvenes se marcharan.

- No… - Susurró mientras observaba la puerta cerrarse, ignorando la mirada de Kiku en su persona.

El profesor hizo que los demás alumnos se sentaran para así comenzar su clase.

"Alfred" Pensó el japonés mientras se sentaba en su puesto observando la mirada fija de Alfred hacia el puesto de Arthur.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Arthur caminaba con Francis hacia la enfermería.

- No es necesario que me acompañes, puedo ir solo. – El francés se volteo para ver al otro.

Alfred ya no está a tu alcance ¿Tengo una oportunidad? – Arthur suspiro, no deseaba que ahora el idiota francés se burlara de sus desgracias.

- No lo sé. – Optó por responder ante toda esta estupidez. Francis se acercó a su lado y con suavidad llevó una mano al mentón del inglés, levantándole la cabeza para que ambas miradas se cruzaran.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a olvidar?

Arthur observó aquellos ojos azules, tan distintos al color de Alfred. Se guardó su pesar ante el recuerdo de su amigo y se alejó con molestia del toque del francés. Más continuó observándolo a los ojos, analizando, preguntándose si aquel adolescente le estaba diciendo la verdad o sólo estaba jugando con él.

Los segundos pasaban sin que alguno dijera algo. Francis sabía que el inglés estaba analizando sus palabras. Arthur por su lado…

- Idiota. Ahora déjame solo antes de que me arrepienta. – Fue lo único que pudo exclamar. Si Francis entendía entonces bien. Francis sonrió tomando aquello como un sí, rápidamente se acercó al otro para besarlo, Arthur detuvo su intento con una expresión seria.

- Si te atreves a engañarme, si descubro alguna mentira, si me entero de alguna cosa que has hecho de las que siempre sueles hacer cuando tienes otras parejas… te castro.

- Claro amor… claro. – Francis sonrió, disimulando su miedo ante las palabras de Arthur.

- Nada de amor idiota.

Finalmente se besaron. Arthur no creía en las palabras del francés, realmente no podía creer que aquel idiota lo quisiera como lo dijo la noche anterior, aún así necesitaba seguir adelante y olvidarse de una buena vez de Alfred. Aquel joven nunca fue suyo y nunca lo seria. Respondió el beso con la mayor intensidad posible, luchando por la dominación del otro. Cuando se separaron Arthur respiraba agitadamente Francis no evitó pensar en lo que se estaba perdiendo el americano por culpa de su estupidez, sabía de los sentimientos de ambos y por lo mismo se había sorprendido que estuviera con Kiku. Pero las oportunidades iban y venían y el no pensaba desperdiciar esta.

- Aún así arreglaré lo del club de citas.

- ¿Qué club de citas? – Arthur se sonrojó ante la pregunta y se golpeó mentalmente por su estupidez. – Escucha Francis, es momento de hacer algunas reglas para que esta extraña relación funcione.

- ¿Pensando en lo mejor para los dos?

- Si… ahora… - Se sonrojó cuando un dedo del francés se posó en sus labios, callándolo.

- ¿Podemos ir a la enfermería? – Arthur asintió aún sonrojado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alfred continuó observando el puesto de Arthur, la profesora continuaba dando clases en relación a un tema que el americano francamente no le importaba.

Había sonado una nueva campana y faltaba otra más para indicar la hora del almuerzo. La puerta se abrió Alfred se giró rápidamente sólo para encontrarse con Francis, sin Arthur. Observó al francés con curiosidad y confusión, este al percatarse de su mirada le sonrió dulcemente.

Francis no le diría absolutamente nada a Alfred, ya lo había desilusionado la "relación" que tenía con el japonés. Esta era su oportunidad de conquistar al inglés. Se sentó en su puesto tranquilamente.

Cuando el timbre sonó indicando la hora del almuerzo, Alfred tomó sus cosas y rápidamente se retiró del salón, necesitaba llegar a la enfermería. Kiku por su parte se acercó lentamente al francés.

- Francis-san…

- No digas nada. – Le interrumpió de forma seria. – Puedo darme una idea de su extraño plan con el pobre de Arthur, pero la verdad no quiero saberlo.

- Fue algo… no fue algo planificado y… - Kiku intentaba excusarse, mas el francés lo interrumpió nuevamente.

- No sé qué diablos está pensando Alfred por hacer algo como…

- ¡No fue culpa de Alfred-san! – Kiku odiaba levantar la voz, pero tampoco le gustaba que hablaran mal de sus seres queridos y más aun si no sabían los verdaderos motivos de todo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno… - Tampoco le gustaba hablar sobre la vida de los demás, pero sabía que si no le contaba a Francis todo, este simplemente no le daría oportunidad a Alfred para aclarar esta situación.

- ¿Y bien?

- Necesitamos hablar Francis-san, de un tema serio y en relación a dos jóvenes enamorados y perdidos.

- Mmm… me gustan ese tipo de temas. – Francis sonrió, al fin sabría sobre el otro lado de la historia. Por mucho que había dicho que no le importaba, sabía que aquello era mentira.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alfred se encontraba por los alrededores del colegio, había llegado a la enfermería pero no había encontrado a Arthur. Se dedicó a buscarlo por todos lados, perdiendo la mayor parte de la hora de colación, sin conseguirlo. Se apoyó en una muralla tratando de calmar su agitada respiración, una vez logrado aquello levantó la cabeza, para su sorpresa Arthur se encontraba a pocos metros. Se fue acercando lentamente y con cuidado en una clara intención de asustar al inglés, pero luego se percató de que el joven se encontraba hablando por teléfono, sin más, y aún con su idea de asustarlo, se escondió en unos arbustos.

- ¿Hablo con el gerente?

Alfred sonrió al escuchar claramente al inglés y luego su cara asustada cuando lo sorprendiera.

- Si… Arthur Kirkland… bien espero.

Se movió un poco de su posición para poder observar a su amigo. Arthur se encontraba apoyado en una muralla, dándole la espalda.

- Buenas tardes, hablo para hacer un reclamo… si, en relación a mi cita de ayer… realmente es un gran problema.

Alfred se mantuvo lo más silencioso posible al escuchar aquello, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería su amigo.

Arthur por su parte se encontraba avergonzado y asustado ante lo que estaba haciendo, pero no quería (Ni deseaba) que alguien más pudiera ser víctima de ese loco. Aunque más loco era el por dudar de permanecer en aquel programa, estaba seguro de cualquier persona simplemente lo dejaría, pero el... Necesitaba superar sus miedos y a Alfred, era tiempo de madurar, si es que lo que hacía se consideraba maduro.

- Si, ayer fui atacado dos veces por mi cita el… - Se mordió el labio, no quería decirlo, mas sabía que era necesario. Continuó hablando de forma tranquila y sin expresar emoción alguna. – Intentó violarme… casi lo consiguió en el segundo ataque.

Escuchó atentamente la respuesta. Aquel era un tema serio y por lo mismo el gerente deseaba hablar en persona sobre aquel asunto. Arthur supuso aquello, estaba preparado para ello y por lo mismo aceptó juntarse con aquel hombre para conversar más profundamente de aquel serio tema.

- Entonces nos vemos ese día. Si… gracias.

Cerró el celular y lo observó por algunos segundos. Si, estaba haciendo lo correcto así que no tenía nada que temer. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando un ruido en los arbustos lo hizo voltearse. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a Alfred acercarse con una expresión tan seria como la de la noche pasada ¿Por qué diablos estaba aquí?

- Idiota, me asustaste. – Guardó el celular y lo miró con molestia, pero nuevamente se sorprendió cuando el americano lo empujó a la muralla impidiéndole el paso con su cuerpo. No evitó temblar cuando su mente asimiló aquello con la noche anterior. – Alfred… suéltame. – Intentó sonar molesto, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

- ¿Te volvió a atacar?

- Alfred suéltame. – Repitió, ignorando la pregunta, demasiado asustado ante la cercanía y el recuerdo.

- ¿Cuándo lo hizo?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¡Suéltame! – Alfred se alejó por el grito, al fin percatándose del cuerpo tembloroso del inglés. Intentó acercarse, pero Arthur como pudo se alejó.

- Estoy bien Alfred. – Como pudo Arthur luchaba por mostrarse sereno e indiferente.

- Pero…

- No necesito de tu ayuda, estoy bien.

- Pero somos amigos y…

- Lo sé. – El inglés observó atentamente el otro rostro y le sonrió con dulzura y sinceridad. – Estoy bien, así que vayamos a clases.

El timbre indicando el final del almuerzo se escuchó por todo el establecimiento. Alfred sólo podía observar la expresión de su amigo, de su persona más querida sin poder acercarse o hacer algo para aliviar su dolor. Si tan sólo su tonto miedo de separarse de Arthur para siempre no lo molestara.

- No me hagas esto Arthur, no te alejes de mi lado. – Pero aún así era lo suficientemente egoísta para decir aquellas cosas.

Arthur por su parte sólo suspiró al escuchar aquella oración. Tantas veces había tenido la esperanza de que Alfred respondería a sus sentimientos, debido a la forma en que lo trataba o por las cosas que le decía. Pero sólo eran eso, palabras. Palabras dichas de un amigo a otro y sin mayores intenciones. El había sido el tonto por creer lo que no era.

- No iré a ningún lado Alfred.

- Entonces no me ocultes nada… yo quiero saber todo de ti. Apoyarte, ayudarte y… - Alfred se calló, deseaba tanto decir "amarte" pero le resultaba imposible, más al ver la expresión serena de su amigo.

- Esas palabras deben ser para Kiku idiota. De seguro se sentirá mal si supiera qué me dices aquellas cosas, siendo que deben ser para él.

- Pero…

- ¡Ya! – Ahora la expresión del inglés era seria. – Vamos a clases.

El americano no respondió, sólo se limitó a seguirlo. ¿Cómo podría ayudar a si amigo si no podía expresarle libremente sus verdaderos sentimientos? Y por lo mismo ¿Cómo podía pedirle que le contara todo, qué confiara en él? Además estaba la posibilidad de que Arthur ya no lo amara. Y aunque aquella idea no le gustaba, era algo que aceptaría si Arthur se lo decía.

- Por cierto… - Arthur se detuvo para observar fijamente a Alfred. – Estoy saliendo con Francis.

Sin esperar respuesta continuó su camino. Alfred se congeló al escuchar aquello ¿Realmente había perdido su oportunidad con Arthur? No evitó sonreír con nostalgia.

- Si… y fui yo quien destruyó aquella posibilidad por completo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El resto del día pasó sin mayores conveniente. A La salida Alfred se acercó a Arthur para invitarlo a salir a algún lugar. Arthur miró y con una sonrisa rechazó la invitación, Francis se acercó a los jóvenes y sin vergüenza expresó que Arthur se encontraría muy ocupado después de clases de ahora y por mucho tiempo más, ya que debía compartir con su maravillosa persona momentos inolvidables. Antes de que Alfred respondiera Kiku se acercó al grupo para hablar un rato, finalmente Arthur se retiro junto con Francis.

Alfred observó marchar nuevamente a los jóvenes y con una sonrisa triste se mantuvo en el salón junto a Kiku.

Continuará…

Inicio - 24 – 08 - 10

Termino - 12 – 10 - 10

Seh final emo, pero no se preocupen. Tengo en mente muchas ideas para las siguientes citas de Arthur. Sipis, Arthur continuará teniendo citas y todas ella seran un desastre, despues de todo Alfred esta para encargarse de eso xD.

Gracias por leer.

Cualquier cosa ya saben donde escribirme.

Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

No hay perdon por mi retraso. Solo espero que sepan disculparme y que les siga gustando este fic.

Pido perdon si a varias palabras les falta el acento. Mi laptop tiene un problema (Del cual no tengo idea de como solucionar) me coloca doble tilde, pero ninguna a la vocal... en super extraño.

Que esten bien.

**Citas a ciegas**

Algunos días han pasado luego de que Arthur comenzara a salir con Francis y las cosas se encontraban un tanto comunes. Para empezar Arthur y Francis continuaban peleando como siempre por cualquier cosa o estupidez y a su vez el ingles seguía manteniendo distancia con Alfred y Kiku. Más que nada para no seguir sintiéndose tan triste por ello y estúpido por sentirse triste. Confuso, pero así era el modo de pensar de Arthur.

Ahora el joven ingles se encontraba caminando por el centro de la ciudad con un notorio nerviosismo reflejado en su mirada y en su modo de caminar. El motivo de su nerviosismo de debía a una llamada que había realizado días atrás a cierta compañía en la que se hacían citas a ciegas y con aquel método te aseguraban el hallazgo de tu verdadero amor.

Si que sonaba bonita aquella idea. Para Arthur había sido la peor idea que se le había ocurrido en su vida.

Sus primeras citas habían sido un completo desastre y la última había intentado violarlo. Aun se reprende por haberse inscrito en algo como eso ¿En que diablos había estado pensado?

…

Cierto, Francis lo molestaba por estar soltero. ¿Acaso era culpa de Arthur estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo desde… siempre?

El ingles se detiene y mira su reflejo en un cristal de alguna tienda X.

Si… era su culpa.

Y pensar que ahora estaba saliendo con la persona que siempre se burlaba de él.

Dejo de verse en el espejo para continuar su camino hacia el que sería su destino.

Francis le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él, pero aquellas palabras no las podía creer. Arthur sabia que aquel idiota y pervertido francés estaba enamorado de otra persona, de una persona completamente opuesta a la personalidad de Arthur y quizás por eso mismo el francés decía que lo quería.

De seguro el idiota tiene miedo de enfrentar sus sentimientos.

Susurro a la nada, ignorando a la gente que pasaba a su alrededor. Pudo divisar el lugar del que sería su encuentro y sin querer pensar más en aquellas cosas, decidió enfocarse a lo que realmente era importante en este momento.

Noto a un joven de rasgos orientales apoyado en el punto de reencuentro, lentamente se fue acercando, ignorando el nerviosismo que aquello le causaba.

- Buenas Tardes.

Saludo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Varios días han pasado desde que Alfred comenzó a ser ignorado completamente por Arthur. Este a pesar de los muchos esfuerzos que hizo por acercarse nuevamente a su amigo terminó en fracasos. Ya sea por el propio Arthur o por culpa del idiota francés que tenía de "novio"

- "Sólo es un perdedor" – Pensaba con amargura. Todavía le dolía el hecho de que Arthur ya no lo viera como a alguien especial.

Kiku no paraba de disculparse por haber dicho aquellas palabras el día que rescataron a Arthur. ¿Pero qué culpa tenía Kiku de haber dicho aquello? Arthur había dejado de amarlo quizás de hace cuanto tiempo, no es como si por las palabras de Kiku el inglés simplemente optó por rendirse. Aunque admite para sus adentros que le encantaría saber que Arthur todavía lo amaba como algo más que amigos.

Suspiro por enésima vez mientras observaba a su amigo inglés ignorando los comentarios del profesor, luego abrió los ojos sorprendido ante todos los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Por qué quería que Arthur lo viera como algo más que amigos? Debería estar feliz de que se había conseguido a alguien y ya no estaría más en esas peligrosas citas con gente X.

Alfred había llegado a la conclusión de que podía manejar aquello de Arthur teniendo una relación con Francis. En parte porque cumplía con su primer propósito… a medias. El no quería que Arthur estuviera con cualquier idiota y Francis definitivamente era un idiota, pero era Francis.

Así que era un idiota, pero no uno cualquiera… Ni él se entendía con eso.

Y bueno… ya no tendría que seguir vigilando al inglés o viendo con qué persona bizarra se toparía en el camino de su amigo.

Definitivamente la relación de Arthur y Francis era buena… o al menos así se trataba de convencer cuando los veía juntos.

Arthur ya no se arriesgaría al salir con desconocidos.

Y ahora pensando en esa cosa de citas ¿Ya abría hablado Arthur con el gerente? ¿Aquel joven de carácter fuerte hablaría de aquel tema tan delicado con una persona desconocida? Sonrió ligeramente sabiendo la respuesta, si era para ayudar a otras personas, aquel joven estaría dispuesto a hablar con quien sea para que aquel error no se repitiera.

Así era Arthur, por fuera demostraba ser algo, pero por dentro era completamente diferente. Esa parte de Arthur era hermosa, que diablos, hermoso por dentro y por fuera, era lindo, bello, deseable… Joder tendría que haber mirado más en los tiempos que se duchaban juntos.

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente cuando aquellos pensamientos invadieron su cabeza. Intentó inútilmente de borrar los recuerdos de un lindo inglés desnudo en su bañera y con las mejillas sonrojadas debido al calor de la habitación.

Regresando a su idea principal, tampoco había podido solucionar el mal entendido de que Kiku era su pareja ¿Sería bueno arreglarlo a esta altura?

Bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota. Odiaba pensar más de la cuenta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alfred se encontraba recorriendo el centro cuando se topó con Arthur a la distancia. Para su sorpresa iba con una persona desconocida, ambos hablando con tranquilidad.

- Pero que… - No evitó exclamar al ver aquello. ¿Acaso Arthur estaba engañando a Francis con otro?

No lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente comenzó a seguirlos, para su sorpresa se sentaron en una cafetería y cerca de unos pilares. Alfred con cuidado de no ser descubierto se colocó al otro lado del pilar, sonrió al poder escuchar perfectamente.

Luego de entender algo de lo que decían, Alfred pudo darse una idea de quién podría ser esa persona ¿Ese era el gerente del club de citas? Se veía joven y por sus rasgos debía ser chino o japonés… joder nunca podía diferenciarlos.

- Disculpa que nos hayamos demorado tanto en juntarnos aru – Alfred tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse al escuchar el modo de hablar de la persona.

- No se preocupe. – Fue la simple respuesta del inglés.

- Bien… si no es molestia aru. Me gustaría saber todos los detalles aru.

El silencio reinó por algunos momentos. Alfred sabía que el silencio indicaba que Arthur peleaba internamente por comenzar a narrar.

- Esas heridas en tu rostro ¿Te las hizo él?

- … si.

Han pasado algunos días y aunque la mayoría de las heridas de Arthur habían desaparecido, hay muchas otras que aun no se quieren ir.

- ¿Estás listo aru?

- De algún modo… - Comenzó a hablar el inglés.

- Buenas Tardes ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Alfred se sobresaltó al escuchar el saludo, giró su vista para ver a una jovencita al frente suyo sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

- Ah… yo…

- ¿Qué va a pedir?

- Ah claro… - Busco el menú en algún lado sin conseguirlo, la joven se rio mientras le entregaba lo que necesitaba. – Gracias.

Miró rápidamente el menú y casi se le sale el corazón al percatarse de que no vendían hamburguesas ¿Cómo podía existir un local así? Negó rápidamente, ese no era el motivo por el que se encontraba en ese lugar. Pidió un jugo y un sándwich, la joven se retiró con una sonrisa y nuevamente la atención fue a parar a los jóvenes delante suyo con un pilar de por medio.

- El segundo ataque fue en el callejón… me golpeó y desnudo con claras intenciones de… bueno ya sabe de qué.

- Necesito que lo digas aru. Recuerda que si hacemos alguna demanda debes decir exactamente como fue todo aru.

- C…claro… el… estuvo – Silencia. - A punto de violarme. – Aquellas palabras salieron casi como un susurro, pero fueron perfectamente oídas por el gerente y por Alfred que ardía de rabia.

- ¿A punto aru? ¿Acaso se arrepintió aru?

- Alguien me rescató… no sé quién es, pero me salvo antes de que me… - Arthur mordió su labio con fuerza. – Antes de penetrarme.

El norte americano escuchaba en silencio. La segunda vez había sido mucho más fuerte que la primera y el… el no estuvo ahí para protegerlo.

- ¿Has hablado con la policía? – Arthur negó con la cabeza. - ¿Y con alguna otra persona aru? – Arthur volvió a negar. - ¿Recuerdas a la persona que te salvó?

- Si… podría darle una descripción de él, pero dudo que podamos encontrarlo en una ciudad tan grande.

El gerente suspiro.

- Si tan sólo tuviéramos algo para poder contactarlo.

- Bueno… mis ropas estaban rasgadas cuando me salvó y… me pasó su abrigo. – Arthur se movió incomodo ante el recuerdo ¿Cuántas personas lo vieron desnudo ese día? – Todavía lo conservo, podría buscar si tiene algo que nos indique donde ubicarlo.

- ¡Eso sería perfecto aru! – El chino no evitó sonreír con alegría, aquello sólo causo un mal sabor en la boca de Alfred ¿De qué había que estar contento si Arthur seguía mal con todo lo anteriormente pasado.

- Claro.

Alfred no se había dado cuenta de que su pedido había llegado en medio de aquella conversación.

- Lamento que mi empresa haya causado esta mala experiencia aru. – El inglés fijó sus ojos en los otros. – Quiero que sepas que te recompensaremos de cualquier forma.

- No tengo pensado demandarlos así que no se molesten en el tema de recompensa. – Ahora el tono con el que hablaba el inglés era serio. – Si quise hablar con usted es para que tenga más ojo al momento de hacer cosas como estas y no se repitan desgracias como las mías. – El rubio suspiro. – Yo tuve suerte… pero otros puede que no la tengan.

El chino le sonrió al inglés de forma tranquila y agradecida.

- Eres una persona fuerte aru. Aún así te recompensaremos por todo este mal rato aru.

- Ya le dije que… - El inglés intentó negarse, Alfred no evitó sonreír por ello. Arthur siempre pensaba en los demás antes de sí mismo.

- Y yo insisto aru. – El mayor sacó un celular y rápidamente marcó a un número, luego de hablar con un tal Ivan y dándole la dirección en la que se encontraban continuó hablando con el inglés de temas varios.

Alfred al comprender que iban a esperar a la otra persona para continuar con el tema principal comenzó a comer de su pedido.

- Disculpando la pregunta ¿Usted es Chino verdad? – Arthur no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta. El gerente lo observo un momento y luego empezó a reír.

- Creía que era obvio con solo escuchar mi nombre aru. – Y así continuo riendo mientras las mejillas del ingles enrojecían.

- Bu… bueno, pero… - Definitivamente el nombre de Wang Yao para Arthur podría ser Chino, Coreano o lo que sea, pero prefirió mantenerse aquel comentario para sí.

Luego de un tiempo, un joven se acerco hasta la pareja, Arthur no se había percatado de aquello hasta que noto la mirada de Yao en otro lado. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a aquella persona.

- Tu… - Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

- Oh, pero que sorpresa vernos nuevamente da. – Respondió el otro con una sonrisa tranquila.

El destino era un tanto extraño, definitivamente extraño.

Alfred por su parte no entendía la reacción de Arthur por aquel nuevo integrante de aquella reunión. Los celos no evitaron florecer y para evitarlos dio un fuerte mordisco a su comida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Según lo que Alfred estaba escuchando podía sacar una que otra deducción.

1.- Arthur fue casi violado por un idiota del cual aun no puede vengarse.

2.- Arthur se metió a un club de citas a ciegas y por ello casi lo violaron.

3.- Pudo ayudar a Arthur en el primer ataque, pero del segundo no tuvo idea hasta hace poco.

4.- Rescataron a Arthur de aquel ataque… y no fue **el.**

5.- El salvador ese se encontraba justo al frente de Arthur.

6.- Arthur esta con Francis en una relación.

7.- Arthur no deja de mirar a aquella persona.

8.- El gerente del club de citas es chino, se ve joven, es viejo y dice aru al final de cada oración.

9.- ¿Por qué demonios Arthur sigue observando a esa persona?

10.- El otro sujeto termina todo en da.

11.- Maldición, Arthur debe dejar de mirar a ese tal Iván.

Alfred continuo bebiendo de su cuarta bebida mientras observaba la charla entre las tres personas.

Resulto ser que ese día, el tal Ivan "salvador" por una sola vez de Arthur se encontraba paseando por ahí cuando escucho unos gritos de auxilio. Sin dudarlo fue a ver qué pasaba y se encontró con la sorpresa.

Sin dudarlo fue a rescatar al pobre rubio de las manos de aquel depravado… y el resto de la historia era la misma que la de Arthur.

- ¿Y ese sujeto? – El ingles aun no podía salir del shock.

- Oh. – Iván ensancho su sonrisa y Yao supo de inmediato lo que el otro había hecho. – Digamos que no volverá a molestar a nadie nunca más.

- Pero… - Arthur tenía miedo de que su atacante se vengara de Iván.

- No te preocupes aru… Iván trabaja para la policía y bueno… no pasara nada malo aru.

Alfred maldijo al saber que no podría vengarse del idiota ese, y más aun al saber que otro desconocido lo hizo por él. Por lo que…

12.- Vengarse del idiota no podrá ser.

- Comprendo. – Arthur por su lado seguía sin saber que hacer o decir. Esto era tan incomodo. – Bueno… gracias por todo.

El ingles se levanto de su puesto.

- Espero que esto le haya servido de algo.

- Claro que si aru. ¡Nunca más volverá a ocurrir aru! – Yao se veía más que decidido a mejorar aquello de su empresa.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. – Con una sonrisa Arthur comenzó a retirarse, Alfred iba a seguirlo y para su mala suerte Ivan le gano.

- ¿Y tu recompensa da?

El ingles observo a aquella persona un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Como le dije al gerente, no lo necesito.

- Idioteces.

Sin mas el joven de pelo casi platinado le entrego una tarjeta al rubio.

- Espero tu llamado da. – Le dijo mientras regresaba junto al gerente que observaba todo con una pequeña mueca de molestia.

Arthur no respondió. Sin más salió del establecimiento con tranquilidad.

¿Qué mierda había sido eso?

Fueron los pensamientos de Alfred y Arthur.

Continuará…

Inicio – 30-12-10

Termino – 23 – 04 - 11

Seh... si llegaste hasta es que me tienes una paciencia de santa o santo.

Nuevamente lamento la demora y lo corto del capitulo. Prometo ponerme las pilas .

Cuidense.

Cualquie cosa, ya saben donde escribir.


End file.
